life after sirius
by fifespice
Summary: AU: Harry escapes the dursleys one day when they are gone out for the day and appears near Malfoy manor they start an alliance which may turn into more not sure as yet. this will be 6th year but obviously will be nothing like half blood prince
1. Chapter 1

Â» life after siriusB s : A A A

Author: fifespice

Fiction Rated: T - English - General - Published: 07-17-05 -

Updated: 07-17-05 id:2488937

Disclaimer I dont own harry Potter this pleasure belongs to JK Rowling If I did

I would be lying on my own tropical island being attended to by sex gods. also

this story may contain male male pairings later on this is set in 6th year I

have not got Hbp yet so this is not canon just light relief if you will

rating M (not to sure yet but this is to be on safe side)

Harry Potter: life after Sirius

Harry Potter was lying on his bed writing a short note to the order members with

his muggle relatives breathing down his neck

_Dear member_

_I am fine muggles are looking after me ok will see you at a later date_

_Harry_

He sent it off with his snowy owl Hedwig who hooted disapprovingly and flew off.

The truth of the matter was Harry wasn't fine in fact as in previous years the

Dursleys made Harry do all their chores and even Dudleys summer school work and

if he spoke out of turn he was beaten about his back and legs places where the

eye didn't see not to mention the mental abuse.

They tortured him about such things as being a worthless freak but this wasn't as

bad as the torturing he did himself you see just before the school year ended

Harry and some friends went to the ministry of magic most especially the

department of mysteries Harry had thought his beloved godfather Sirius black was

in trouble but it was an elaborate trick on behalf of Lord Voldemort a very dark

wizard you see there was this prophecy written about him and Harry stating that

one had to kill the other.

Harry himself wasn't entirely sure if it was true but lets just say Voldemort had

believed it to the point of attempting to murder him as a one year old and Harry

was known as the boy who lived as he is the only known survivor of the killing

curse.

But I digress unfortunately for him this trap was successful and the order and

Sirius included came to his rescue once again but Sirius died and Harry whole

heartedly blamed himself as well as the esteemed headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

So he took all his beatings without saying a word well for a few weeks anyway.

The day after he sent this letter off he woke up to cracked ribs and an empty

house 'oh joy those damn muggles are out perhaps I can make good my escape' he

thought as he silently packed his school stuff and focused hard on his magical

energy and thought _'I** want to get away from here and fast to somewhere safe and**_

_**warded where no one from the order can find me not to mention deatheaters**.' _and

with a pop he was gone. (Now those of you who have heard of the underage use of

magic laws will be pleased to note Harry was granted special dispensation from

the minister of magic himself to use his magic and he had been practising late

at night when the relatives were asleep)

Well imagine to his surprise when Harry arrived in a heap somewhere in Wiltshire

at the edge of a huge stream right next to His school nemesis Draco Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter this pleasure belongs to JK Rowling If I did own this then

I would be lying on my own tropical island being attended to by sex gods. Also this story may contain male /male pairings later on this is set in 6th year and is an AU

**Rating**T (not to sure yet but this is to be on safe side)

please review no one has yet though I am on someones fav author list I need to know how I am doing

**Harry Potter**: life after Sirius

Ch2

16-year-old Draco Malfoy was sitting by the stream at the edge of the manor grounds contemplating his lot in life. His Father Lucius was locked up in Wizarding prison Azkaban for being a follower of Voldemort but thanks to influential Lawyers he was due to be released later on in the day. So imagine his surprise when a very dishevelled but somewhat familiar heap arrived next to him seemingly out of thin air.

Draco looked closely and saw a very tired and frail looking Harry Potter on the brink of unconsciousness.

Now contrary to popular belief or that of Harry and his sidekicks Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger Draco was not a nasty boy he was really quite friendly and caring but being a Malfoy he had an image to maintain and played a cold hearted git quite well.

He picked up the other boy quite tenderly and touched his specially made port key a sliver dragon pendant and it took him straight to his private chambers. Once there he picked up his specialized mirror a bit like the one Sirius had given to Harry and said "Narcissa Malfoy" His mothers face appeared and Draco said "mother can you bring some healing potions and balms to my room please"

Narcissa raised an elegant eyebrow but nodded her acquiescence to the request. A short while later Lady Malfoy knocked quietly on the door to her son's private quarters he let her in and motioned to the bed with a flick of his head. She looked over and saw Harry Potter lying out cold she whispered "Draco darling what is the Potter boy doing here? I thought you and he didn't get on"

Draco sighed, "Mother he just appeared by the stream and collapsed I couldn't leave him there and besides once he wakes I intend to find out how on earth he got here".

Narcissa set to work quietly and efficiently she was quite proficient at healing charms and if it hadn't been for the fact she married Lucius she would have considered becoming a medi witch but she was an important lady and had to attend various functions both public and private whether she liked it or not that was her role in life when she accepted her role as Lady Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa always appeared aloof and cold unless she was with her family, in private or with trusted friends she like her son had perfected a cold mask to wear but what she saw when she was attending to Harry shocked her no end. Here was the boy who lived the only one who had ever survived a killing curse and still a young boy of 15 in a state, which defied logic. She noted he had lots of bruising around his chest and back area some more recent than others, he was also dressed in clothes at least 3 sizes too big which she couldn't fathom because the Potters were anything but poor so he was sure to have inherited quite a bit not to mention what her departed cousin Sirius Black would have left him. Not only that Harry was painfully thin it was obvious he was being mistreated in some way and Lady Malfoy was not amused and decided that when this boy woke up no matter what past history there was between him and her family he would be spending the rest of his time living here in the manor and woe and behold the person who had did this to him.

Narcissa you see was of the opinion that a child was to be cared for and cherished above all things and she knew that Lily and James were devoted to him, Not many people knew this but Narcissa Malfoy and Lily Potter had been good friends at school even though they were in different houses Lily was a Ravenclaw and Narcissa was a Slytherin.

Narcissa got a healing balm and proceeded to rub it on the more recent bruises of Harry's and with a muttered enervate she woke him up. He looked round groggily and muttered "where am I?" Narcissa placed a soothing hand on his fore head and whispered " hush now child you are safe but please drink this potion it will help with the pain then we shall explain" Harry just nodded and drank his potion before lying wearily back down on the bed.

please review and let me know if it is worth continuing


	3. Chapter 3

Live Preview: life after Sirius Books Â» Harry Potter 

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter this pleasure belongs to JK Rowling If I did

I would be lying on my own tropical island being attended to by sex gods. Also

This story may contain male /male pairings later on this is set in 6th year I

Have not got Hbp yet so this is not canon just light relief if you will

**Rating **T(not to sure yet but this is to be on safe side)

**Harry Potter**: life after Sirius

ch3

Thanks to **SLNS** and **susanpotter** for the reviews this chapter is for you

Dracos Pov

Draco Malfoy watched as his mother administered healing balms and checked the other boy out for damages he like his mother was shocked by what he saw before him. Draco like most others in his house thought Harry was revered among all others and was probably spoiled and pampered at home as he seemed rather arrogant in Draco's eyes but seeing the evidence before him of obvious mistreatment he vowed to try and make amends for his past mistakes and when the other boy was up and about he would ask for a truce and who knows it could be beneficial for all concerned.

Draco noted with detachment that his mother was silently fuming and felt sorry for anyone who crossed her path he just knew somehow that Lady Malfoy was going to find a way to keep Harry and low and behold all who stood in her way. In truth Draco secretly hoped this would happen it got rather lonely in the huge manor all by himself and truth be told he didn't hate Harry he was just jealous and hurt that Harry had turned down his hand in first year.

Though he had to wonder why the Gryffindor didn't go to see his so called friends when he was in trouble, Harry always seemed rather too cheerful and smug at school for Draco's taste but seeing the boy in such a vulnerable position made him wonder if Harry like Draco and his slytherin friends wore a mask in public because judging by the state of things he wasn't as happy as one would think on first seeing him.

Harrys Pov

I vaguely recall escaping those awful muggles and apparating somewhere well warded and unplottable so neither Dumbledore nor the other side could find me why don't I want to be found? Simple really Dumbledore seems to think I am safer with my mothers blood (that would be Aunt Petunia) but I am not so sure Petunia hates mother makes me wonder if perhaps my family tree is more complex than first imagined she may not be muggleborn at all Petunia could be a squib and be a bit like Filch jealous as for Vernon he is awful the worst sort of muggle imaginable a total bully and my so called Aunt lets him beat me she on the other hand verbally abuses me saying I am a good for nothing freak like my father. I agree I have to be safe from death eaters I need to train so Voldemort can be stopped once and for all but why cant I stay in Wizard world, and I don't want to worry Molly any more than necessary besides I have led my friends into danger once too often I need to find a way to keep them safe. So I apparated somewhere right next to my nemesis Draco Malfoy then I must have passed out because I was woken up by a beautiful lady muttering enervate I asked where I was but she said I was safe and told me to take a pain relieving potion which I did then collapsed back in a heap I am in so much pain but as to where I am goodness only knows obviously some wizarding place just brilliant that is now someone will know I am normal I hope they don't tell the papers I get enough grief as it is.

Harry was woken out of his musings by a soft feminine voice saying "Mr Potter how are you feeling now?"

He squinted and saw a fuzzy outline '**damn where are my glasses I cant see' **he thought to himself.

He said weakly "umm ok I guess but please can you tell me where I am and have you seen my glasses?"

Narcissa Smiled and said "your glasses are on the bedside cabinet I had to fix them as they smashed when you collapsed and as for where you are well you are in Malfoy Manor Draco was the one who found you and brought you here to be healed"

Harry couldn't believe his ears he was in Malfoy Manor and Draco Malfoy had helped him his last coherent thought before passing out once more was 'has the world turned on its head Draco Malfoy has helped me'.

Narcissa just chuckled and Draco looked slightly put out. He wasn't that bad was he?

please review all comments are appreciated just press the button


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter this pleasure belongs to JK Rowling If I did own it then I would be lying on my own tropical island being attended to by sex gods. AlsoThis story may contain male /male pairings later on this is set in 6th year it is based in an Au so characters may be slightly ooc please dont sue me

I would also like to thank the following for reviewing ch 3 **kaleenamason,kaminariinazuma, slychick25877 and quellesirelperedhil.**

Ch 4

A few hours later once Harry had come round from his faint he looked around the room he was situated in, he was in Draco's quarters the guest room to be exact it was tastefully decorated in various shades of blues and cream it held a queen size bed with pale blue silk sheets and a dark blue duvet cover it also held a walk in wardrobe -upon seeing this Harry grimaced he really was in dire need of new clothes so it looked like a shopping trip was in order he maintained that he hated shopping but truth be told other than gifts or school supplies he never got the chance, it was not as if he wanted those muggles to know he was rich they would demand his money so he proceeded to wear Dudleys overlarge clothes but no longer in a few days he would be 16 so was entitled to live alone well in muggle world he had to wait a year until he was 17 before he could do so in wizarding world but no matter he didn't care what anyone said he was not going back to privet drive again he would leave the country before he would do that.

In the corner there was a beech wood desk supplied with quills inkpots and parchment and a comfortable cream leather seat. Harry sighed and thought how lovely the place was but he would really have to move on somewhere else perhaps a different country at least until school started after all he was currently situated in the residence of a death eater whom he had sent to Azkaban a few weeks previous.

He was brought out his thoughts by a hesitant knock on the door and then Draco popped his head in the door "Mother asks if you are up to eating anything Potter?"

Harry smiled slightly and said "Thanks Malfoy but I really must be going now I mean what would your father say if he were to find me in his house after all I did send him to prison."

Draco was silent a few moments and said "look Potter Mother wants you to stay here the rest of the summer and well when father comes home he wont mind I'm sure of it besides I would like you to stay too it gets a bit lonely here with just my parents and I"

Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "Hmm why would you want that I mean you hate me don't you?"

Draco smiled a genuine smile and said "Look Potter-Harry I don't hate you in fact quite the opposite I was upset you turned me down in first year you were the first person to do so and well it hurt my pride somewhat so I endeavoured to make your life as difficult as possible, also I am jealous of your friendship with Weasel and Granger I also thought you were a smug person who was worshipped by his family but now I know otherwise"

Harry grimaced "I don't need pity Malfoy true the muggles hate me and constantly tell me I am a worthless freak and you know what they are right I am nothing special I get everyone killed my parents, Cedric, Sirius (the only person to love me for me apart from my dead parents) I deserve everything I get and Voldemort will never give up until either one of us is dead and I am afraid your father being a death eater well that makes me a sitting duck doesn't it so I will be leaving after I thank your mother"

He said all this in an emotionless voice and Draco thought **'bloody hell he truly believes all that shit what the hell am I supposed to do now'**

Before he could formulate a reply though another voice said" on the contrary Mr Potter what my son said is correct I do wish you to stay it is appalling the way those muggles treated you I cannot believe Dumbledore would willingly leave a magical child in the care of such horrors far less one such as yourself Lily will be turning in her grave no doubt"

Harry looked up to see Narcissa Malfoy standing there. Harry blushed slightly and said "I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything Mrs Malfoy but we do have a history together and wont Mr Malfoy be upset that I am here I mean the last time we saw each other it was to cast curses at each other" Narcissa chuckled "I was very good friends with your mother at school even though I was in Slytherin your mother was a Ravenclaw and was friends with lots of people she didn't let house prejudices bother her"

Harry smiled slightly and said " I didn't know that in fact truth be told I don't know much about my parents other than my father was friends with professor Lupin Sirius and that traitorous rat Peter Pettigrew. I have been told I look like my dad and that I have mums eyes and Professor Snape hates me because I look like my dad but I so wish he would realise that I am Harry and Not James Potter two different people we are"

Narcissa chuckled and said " ah yes Severus hated James on sight he was handsome, popular excellent at quidditch he was a chaser you know and as you know head boy in his day not only that he was a good student when he put his mind to it which wasn't that often. In short Sev was jealous because he was a loner who excelled in potions and dabbled in the dark arts".

Harry raised an eyebrow and said " yeah but its not my fault also he keeps going about my being famous as if I asked for it I mean hello would you like to be famous for living while you lost your only parents I think not but Snape and all the slytherins your son included seems to think I strut around and think I am great but I hate the fame and attention no one understands and now I lost Sirius the only one who loved me for me, through my own stupidity I now have no one"

Upon hearing this Draco felt his heart clench Harry Potter was not what he expected truth be told he really never thought much about it he had presumed the boy to think himself above all others what with his fame and being the gryffindor golden boy. When Draco voiced these thoughts Harry just smiled grimly and said "its all an act I am hardly a golden boy if I was then I seriously doubt that the sorting hat would have wanted to place me in slytherin in first year in fact the silly hat still seems to think I would do well in the snake pit ha as if I'd be murdered in my sleep"

Narcissa laughed and Draco just gaped he couldn't believe his ears Harry Bloody Potter could have been in slytherin wouldn't that have been a turn up for the books the saviour of the wizarding world in the snake pit. Hmm perhaps if he had been things may have been different but then again who knows that was all in the past. They key now was to look towards the future.

A few hours later after Both Narcissa and Draco had successfully persuaded Harry to stay at least for a few days a loud pop alerted the Malfoy's and their guest to the return of one Lucius Malfoy. Harry immediately tensed and went into a defensive position to the amusement of his hosts Narcissa said softly "no need to worry Harry Lucius will not touch you in fact I believe there are a few things you need to know about my husband but he shall be the one to tell you."

"Narcissa darling It is good to be home Azkaban was just awful those dementors are too much I tell you" Harry shuddered at the mention of his greatest fear you see whenever a dementor gets close to Harry he relives the night his parents were murdered though only a few choice people know this after all it would do no good to let the wrong people know though lucky for him he mastered a corporeal patronus at aged 13 which is a feat in itself not many grown wizards can do this. You see a patronus is the only think to repel dementors and Harry's takes the shape of Prongs a stag, which was his father's animagus.

Narcissa stood and pecked her husband on the cheek and said "Lucius dear we have a house guest and hopefully he will consent to stay the rest of the summer and please be nice". Lucius Malfoy raised an elegant eyebrow and said "and who might our guest be then dearest?"

Harry stood up and cleared his throat and said, "That would be me Mr Malfoy Harry Potter though it is a long story how I came to be here"

Lucius was shocked never in his wildest dreams would he ever have imagined he would be entertaining Harry Potter but being a Malfoy and thus well bred he just sneered slightly and said "Indeed Mr Potter and pray may I ask why you are here?"

Harry smirked and said "I apparated here quite by accident whilst fleeing those wretched muggles I have the misfortune to live with your son helped me and asked Mrs Malfoy to heal me and both insisted I stay but if you would rather I shall leave straight away and go live in the muggle world or something until school starts its no skin of my nose"

Lucius raised an eyebrow and said "indeed well if my lady wife has insisted you stay who am I to argue but first if we are to be living under the same roof I suggest a truce and I shall explain a few things concerning my allegiances to the war"

Harry weighed up his options and said" indeed I accept but I have been given dispensation to practice magic wasn't that nice of fudge stupid git that he is a bit late in my opinion but well what does he know"

Lucius laughed and said "Indeed, well lets just say first off I am sorry about your godfather he was after all my wife's cousin and kreacher sought out Bella not cissa and I am only a death eater to protect Draco you see I believe in a balance the world is not all black and white I don't support the dark lord nor do I support Dumbledore I am doing what I am to try and protect my loved ones"

Harry looked thoughtful and said "well for some of us unfortunately we have no choice because that megalomaniac tried to kill me at 1 and it is my destiny to fight him through no fault of my own and I could understand trying to protect your family hell that's why I have no parents they died for me but if I stay here wont that be endangering you?"

"Perhaps but it is a risk I am willing to take and I shall give you a wizards oath that I Lucius Malfoy will stand alongside you in this war for the final struggle but I must insist it is only you not the muggle loving headmaster and certainly not that halfblood voldemort"

Harry smirked and said "I Harry James Potter sole heir of the potter fortune and most likely the black one too accept but may I ask how you will do this?"

Lucius smirked "well I shall tell the dark lord that I have instructed Draco to befriend you to try and persuade you over to our side and meanwhile any information I get I shall pass on to Draco who shall pass it on to you"

Harry smiled slightly and said, "hmm he isn't stupid I suppose Draco knows occlumency as well as yourself because you will need it as will I but as for when we get to hogwarts what will happen?"

Draco said "well if we start again we can be friendly in public I can work on my housemates but if any of the light ask just say you are trying to persuade us away from the dark"

Harry smirked "hmm that could work but first I would like to apologise for the last five years and if your offer from first year still stands I will accept your hand"

Draco smirked and said, "I apologise for the last five years also and my name is Draco Lucius Malfoy and you are?"

Harry stuck out his hand and said, "I am Harry James Potter it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance " and both boys shook hands.

Narcissa smiled and said, "Excellent now that is out the way I suggest a shopping trip perhaps tomorrow as Harry you are in need of some new clothes"

Harry smiled and said " that is indeed true and also I would like to get my eyes fixed I cannot have my eyesight impeded during the final battle and perhaps a new hairstyle but first I need to go to gringotts".

Narcissa smiled and said "you are one of us now we will get your clothes think of it as a gift"

Harry said "thank you Mrs Malfoy but I cannot accept I will pay you back when we get our school supplies after all I have enough money at my disposal".

Narcissa chuckled and said firmly "nonsense Harry Lily was my best friend and asked me to look out for you if anything untoward would happen to her or James If Sirius couldn't I am only sorry I couldn't be here sooner but seeing as Lucius allegiances were put into question I didn't deem it safe but perhaps you should at least let Remus Lupin know you are safe being as he most likely looks upon you as a member of his pack".

Harry was about to protest again but refrained from doing so by the earnest look on Narcissa face he sighed in defeat and said " fine but all my clothes are too big apart from my school uniform so I am afraid you would be embarrassed to be seen with me in public"

Draco smirked and said "you can borrow something of mine Potter until you get your own stuff"

Harry smiled "fine but if we are living under the same roof and are attempting to be friends perhaps it would be best if you called me Harry"

The other boy smirked and said "fine then Harry but you must call me Draco"

Harry just shrugged and begged his leave to go back to his room he needed to write some letters and he was still tired.

Once in solitude of the room he was given Harry sat down and thought '**_how on earth am I going to tell Ron and hermione where I am living they will surely freak perhaps I should just tell Remus'_**

He got out a fresh piece of parchment and wrote

_Dear Moony,_

_I know by now you are likely to be worried but know this I am safe and most likely in better hands than living with The Dursleys they made me write I was fine and that but well lets say I wasn't not to go into details but I waited one day until they were out and apparated somewhere no one would find me the place is well warded and un plottable but I don't want to say anything just yet some people will not understand but you may or may not hopefully you will. I found myself at a place where an old school friend of mums lived and she has vowed to take me in she healed me up. I cannot come to grimmauld it would be too painful and I didn't want to put the weasleys to any trouble after all I have caused enough _

_Please tell everyone I am fine and not to bother trying to find me just know I am safe and well._

_Take care_

_Harry_

After writing to Remus he wrote to his friends

_Ron, Ginny _

_Don't worry I am fine I left the Dursleys but didn't want to bother your family over much I have caused enough problems. Tell your mum not to worry and say hi to the rest of the family._

_I will not be coming to Grimauld its too painful but I will see you on September 1st_

_Yours Harry_

_Hermione_

_HI I have written to Ron too just to tell you not to worry I am fine and well I cant tell you where I am in this letter but I wont be at headquarters I cant face the memories at the minute anyway I will see you on 1st September and will explain everything to you all then_

_Harry_

Once these three letters were written Harry gave them to Hedwig and sent her on the way. Once this was done he got out a book on wand less magic and proceeded to read it after all he would need anything he could get if he were to survive this battle and he intended to survive he owed it to his family and all the others who had died needlessly because of Voldemort.

After reading some Harry decided to try out some spells he closed his eyes and decided to concentrate to see if he could tap into his well of magic though it was easier said than done but Harry was nothing if not stubborn he vowed he would master wand less magic and study diligently he knew hermione would be proud of his mind set but he needed to do everything in his power to make sure he was prepared he would never have the normal life he craved but no matter he would try and ensure he would have some sort of life as someone once said Knowledge is power and Harry was aiming to get as much knowledge as possible.

hope you like and please hit the purple button and review those who do may just get a virtual harry or draco whoever you prefer


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter this pleasure belongs to JK Rowling If I did

I would be lying on my own tropical island being attended to by sex gods. Also

This story may contain male /male pairings later on this is set in 6th year it is also an Au

A/N I noted that I had roughly 12 alerts and out of that only 7 or 8 people actually took time to revieew whats with that? I would like to thank the following for reviewing my last chapter **slychick25877, kaleenamason, salazar vampiricelf luna ash,** seeing as you were the only ones you may get a virtual harry and a virtual draco each now be gentle with the boys

ch5

The next day Harry was awakened by a tap on the window he looked and saw his snowy owl Hedwig she had two letters

Harry opened the first it was from Remus

_Hey Cub,_

_Thanks for writing and letting me know you are safe Molly is beside herself with worry and I understand perfectly about not wanting to come to Grimmauld unfortunately being a member of the order I have no choice. I found a letter for you written by Sirius so thought it would be best to send it thank Narcissa for me for taking care of you. And as for how I know she is the only one of Lily's friends who would likely take you in the rest are in places unknown or died the first time around, but don't worry I wont tell anyone just be careful and I shall see you soon Molly would like you to come to Headquarters in a few days for your birthday if that's ok she just wants to make sure you are ok._

_Take care_

_Moony (your adoptive godfather if you'll have me.)_

Harry then opened the other letter it was indeed from Sirius a sob caught in his throat as he opened it

_My dearest Harry_

_If you are reading this then I am most likely dead and before you do or say anything it is not your fault you do know I was being driven up the wall being cooped up and no matter what I would be there for you and so if I died it was for a good cause. but I beg you no matter what beat that evil git for me on the bright side I shall be reunited with Lils and Prongs and I shall tell them how you have grown they would be so proud of you as I know I am. Could you do me a favour and look after old Moony for me and I would like him to be your adoptive Godfather and if possible try and look up my cousin Cissa she was Lily's good friend and she may be married to Lucius Malfoy but she is a good woman unlike Bella her sister and take any alliances you can my boy but remember do not trust too lightly. Furthermore I have enclosed a written agreement between James Lils and myself stating wormtail was their secret keeper if you can take this and prove my innocence I leave my vault and its contents to you and also Grimmauld place it is up to you if you want to keep kreacher and let the order continue using it but remember no matter what I will always love you and I am glad we got to know each other if only for a short while but I will always be looking down or up depending where I go on you ok take care and never give up hope_

_Love_

_Your godfather Sirius (Aka Padfoot/snuffles.)_

When Harry had finished reading the letter the tears were coursing down his face Sirius must have known he would die at some point otherwise the letter would never have been written and he now had proof of his innocence but Harry had to wonder what the point was really I mean true Sirius name would be cleared but it was too late he was gone the only link left to his father was Moony because Wormtail most definitely didn't count and Harry was going to make sure that he paid for what he had done there was also the fact that he owed Harry a life debt for stopping Sirius and Remus killing him.

Harry got out some pieces of parchment and proceeded to write letters

_Dear professor Dumbledore_

_Remus has written to me and enclosed a letter from Sirius in it he has given me confirmation of his innocence to take to ministry and also Grimmauld place is now my home I shall be coming over tomorrow to sort stuff out see you then_

_Yours Harry J potter_

_Dear Moony, _

_I have just read both letters Padfoot wants you to be my godfather and so would I you are the last marauder wormtail doesn't count I have also been left grimmauld I have written to Dumbledore I shall appear tomorrow so I shall see you then_

_Harry_

_Dear Mrs Weasley,_

_Remus told me how worried you have been but don't be I am fine and am being well looked after I shall be coming to grimmauld later on today perhaps just for a night I have much to do this summer so if you want you may prepare an early birthday meal not that I feel much like celebrating but anyway see you later_

_Harry_

Once he had finished Harry got out his wand and transfigured his baggy jeans into nice black jeans which clung to him in all the right places he then got a t shirt and transfigured it into a figure hugging emerald green shirt to bring out his eyes. He was going to the ministry after all and needed to look presentable.

Once he had dressed he tried combing his hair, but as per usual it wouldn't sit so he gave it up as a lost cause.

Just as he was leaving he bumped into Draco who said "I was just coming to fetch you Mother wants to know if you would like to go shopping?"

Harry smiled and said "no problem that would be fine I also need to go to the ministry, then possibly Gringotts and lastly to the Black ancestral home"

Draco raised an eyebrow but said nothing the two boys went to the small dining room where Narcissa malfoy was waiting "Harry how are you this morning? Did you sleep well?"

Harry smiled slightly and said" everything's fine Mrs Malfoy but if I may could I ask you to accompany me to the Ministry this morning I have business to attend to and as I am still only 15 I would appreciate it if you would accompany me as an adult representative"

Narcissa raised an elegantly sculpted eyebrow and murmured "of course but first let us eat it would not do to do business on an empty stomach"

Harry smiled and took a slice of toast and Jam and a glass of fresh orange juice for his breakfast. He really wasn't that Hungry but just ate something for appearances.

The Malfoys didn't comment as they were sure something was bugging him but knew the dark haired boy still didn't wholly trust them so didn't push the matter.

Once breakfast was over Harry and his hosts were ready to depart and because Draco wasn't allowed to apparate they port keyed to the ministry of magic. Once in the foyer Harry proceeded over to the desk and said "please may I speak with the someone from the auror division and also Amelia Bones head of magical law enforcement"

The guard said "and pray tell why would I do what a scrawny kid such as your self ask"

Harry silently fumed but Lady Malfoy said "Indeed if you do not do as young Mr Potter says I shall be taking this up with the minister myself"

At hearing Harry's name the guard looked up and said "oh I am so sorry Mr Potter please forgive me and there is no need to take it up with the minister Lady Malfoy I shall send someone to see you immediately"

Harry Grimaced how he hated people fawning over his name but then again being the boy who lived and being associated with purebloods of high standing may just be the ticket but really he hated politics but being as he was the heir of both the Potter and Black fortunes he would have to play the political game at some point.

Draco meanwhile just smirked at the guards discomfort and Harry's obvious dislike of the fawning creature and muttered "better get used to it Potter you are after all famous"

Before Harry could say another word he saw two aurors he knew very well and who just so happened to be members of the order of the phoenix they were Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry grinned this would be easier than he thought Tonks came up and said "Wotcher Harry what brings you here?"

Harry smiled and said, "Tonks, Kingsley I am on official business and Mrs Malfoy is here at my request as an adult representative seeing as I am only 15 is there anywhere private we can go?"

Tonks nodded and raised her eyebrows and said "sure thing follow us" and led the three into a small antechamber where both she and Kingsley placed powerful silencing spells on the door.

Kingsley cleared his throat and said, "Harry what is this all about?"

Harry smirked and said, " well as you both know Sirius was innocent but not many others did yes?"

Both aurors nodded and Harry continued "you see when I left the muggles I was hurt and the Malfoys rescued me and healed me and now I am staying with them but Mrs Malfoy said I should let Moony know I was safe so I wrote to him and he sent me a letter and also one he had found from Sirius and in this letter was a piece of parchment signed by Sirius and my parents stating that they were changing the secret keeper from Sirius to peter Pettigrew. So I am here to officially clear his name because I am now the sole heir of both the Potter and Black fortunes and need access to the vault so it can be signed over and what not I am also going over to headquarters later to sort stuff out"

Tonks whistled and said " welcome to the family Harry hopefully this will work it would be better if we had proof that pettigrew was alive for official purposes"

Harry looked thoughtful a moment then said "Tonks if you have a pensieve perhaps I could put in my memory of the night I first saw Sirius well part of it rather the bit with pettigrew and also the bits with Voldemort and wormtail if I may"

The young auror nodded and said "if you are sure Harry mate" Harry cleared his throat and said "yes Tonks I am it may be late for Sirius but I want people to Know he was innocent and would never betray my parents or me to Scum like Voldemort and mark my words peter pettigrew will wish he hadn't either when all is said and done".

He took out all his memories and placed them in the aurors penseive then said, " I hope this helps if not I shall be at headquarters tonight until sometime tomorrow just see me then ok?"

A short while later found Harry in a part of diagon alley he had never been in before it was a Wizarding beauticians for only the richest and well known witches and wizards which meant the clientele was mostly purebloods, so the owner was most delighted to have the most famous young wizard in for a visit it also didn't hurt that he was with Narcissa Malfoy who just so happened to be a well known customer to the establishment.

Harry was very nervous he actually would rather face what ever creature lived in the forbidden forest than be there you see he had only ever been scalped by his muggle aunt and hated getting his hair done when he muttered this under his breath Draco laughed quietly and said "really Harry one would think you had never been to a barber before"

Harry shrugged and said, "that's because I haven't and I don't know what to expect I am not exactly comfortable you know"

Narcissa could see her young charge was not wholly comfortable so said to the barber "This is Mr Potters first time here so be gentle give him a general tidy up so he has some style if you please"

Harry smiled his thanks and the Wizarding Barber set to work he muttered a quick spell and scissors appeared out of thin air and set to work on Harry they gave him a shorter back and sides but left it reasonably long on top. Then some Wizarding wax was applied for definition and Harry's hair was mussed rather sexily for that just out of bed look.

After that Harry made his way to a wizarding optometrist to permanently get his eyes fixed The optometrist said a mixture of spells and permanently fixed his eye site was over in a matter of minutes and Harry had to wonder why on earth he had never had his eyes fixed before when he came out the optometrists office he walked over to Draco who wouldn't have recognised Harry if it weren't for his lightning bolt scar he looked rather good without glasses. As his eyes were the most mesmerising emerald green and looking into them you could just drown in them.

After a quick Lunch in the leaky cauldron Narcissa took Harry and Draco to get measured at madam malkins and asked her to send the purchases to Malfoy manor when they were ready. Harry had got three sets of dress robes in black, green and midnight blue, he had various pairs of fitted trousers in black, grey, beige he also got various pairs of silk boxers and silk pyjamas in blues green and blacks not to mention silk shirts in varying colours alongside crisp white shirts.

Once done Harry made his way to gringotts and got some money exchanged for muggle money too. He bid goodbye to his hosts explaining where and why he was going and promised he would floo them later.

Once he left the Malfoys he made his way into, muggle London and bought some tight fitting jeans in black, stone wash and a few tight t shirts to show of his quidditch toned body he also purchased a leather jacket and some black boots. He passed a tattoo parlour and got a tattoo of a dragon with green eyes. Then once he had finished his shopping he wandlessly shrunk his bags and went into an alley and disapparated with a pop and stopped outside his godfather's house.

hope you enjoy remember I have no beta but please press the little blue button and review thanks


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer:- as you know I own nothing just some deranged plot bunnies harryPotter and co belong to the lovely JK Rowling

Thanks to **kaleenmason, slychick25877,susanpotter,black angel of destuction**(thanks for telling me about the anonymous review i never noticed it was desabled) and **pinkgrenade** my lovely reviewers.

here is the next installment hope you like it

Ch6

Harry took a deep breath and composed himself, he so wasn't ready to come to this place it held too many memories and if he saw Kreacher the house elf he may just kill him. Harry was still hurting over losing Sirius and not a day went by without him berating himself for his stupidity or as Hermione put it his saving people thing. In the deepest recesses of his mind and most likely his heart too Harry knew it was no ones fault apart from Voldemort but he still felt guilty though things got better as each day progressed.

Harry really didn't want to pop in unannounced so he decided to arrive earlier than he told Dumbledore therefore he rang the doorbell and waited with bated breath.

Meanwhile inside the house a yelling voice shouted "scum, blood traitors, half breeds befouling this place be gone" Harry smirked and thought '**ah Mrs Black is still here I shall have to have words with her I believe'.**

He was brought out of his thoughts by a very frazzled Molly Weasley who had a scathing comment on the tip of her tongue about using the door bell but when she saw Harry she instead enfolded him in a big hug and said "Harry dear I was beside my self what happened, where have you been and I thought you were coming tomorrow"

Harry laughed and said, " Hi Mrs Weasley sorry for ringing the door bell I didn't want to pop in completely unannounced and I am fine perfectly safe but I am afraid I cannot say where I have been as yet".

Mrs Weasley just sighed she looked upon Harry as her eighth child and worried immensely about him and said "well dear I shall floo Professor Dumbledore for you just come through to the kitchen when you are ready"

Harry thanked her and went cautiously over to the portrait of Mrs Black and said

"Good Day Mrs Black and how are you this fine day? I am Harry Potter and Sirius has seen fit to leave this most noble house to me in his will and I thought that as you were the matriarch of the family you could tell me a few things about the Black family".

Mrs Black looked taken aback a moment then said "Harry Potter eh well I must say you are a very polite young man and you look very smart indeed and I would be very pleased to tell you about the Black family"

Harry smiled and said "Why thank you that would be lovely and your niece Narcissa took me to get my hair cut and for new clothes as I had the misfortune to be brought up by muggles who hated me so I didn't have any nice clothes I was afraid they would steal my money"

Mrs Black smiled and said "ah Narcissa such a sweet girl and she married that handsome Lucius Malfoy don't they have a son Draconius or something?"

Harry smiled "that's correct Draco is at hogwarts with me until recently we didn't get on but things have changed and we are somewhat friendly now but If you will excuse me I need to sort out some things so the house can be officially put in my name but I shall come back later for a chat if that is ok with you"

Mrs Black said "of course dear you are a very fine young man and I shall welcome you to the family perhaps you may bring the Black name back to glory alas Sirius brought us into shame but in you he will redeem himself I did love him in my own way you know and if Narcissa likes you then that is fine by me"

Harry smiled and bid the portrait good day and made his way into the kitchen to see a lot of the order members waiting there Molly Weasley looked up and said "Harry dear what took you so long"

Harry smirked and said "In was introducing myself to Mrs Black and she was quite civil to me so I am sorry if I kept you waiting but I thought it prudent to speak to her seeing as this is my house now".

Most people looked dumfounded apart from Professors Dumbledore and Snape the former had his blue eyes twinkling madly and the potions master was looking at Harry as if he had never seen him in his life before. Harry just smirked and waited patiently for his headmaster to speak.

"Harry dear boy glad to see you are well and fine I take it wherever you are living they are treating you well?"

Harry smiled and said, "yes sir very well much better than the Dursleys ever did" Molly just pursed her lips she was not impressed with the muggles over how they treated Harry, but she never said anything. Harry continued "Firstly I never contacted Mrs weasley because she has enough on her plate and I didn't want to worry her anymore than I had to but I ended up where I am quite by accident but no one need know where that is"

There was some murmuring about this and Harry simply said "where I am is neither here no there I am very safe I believe not to be rude or anything that the purpose of this little meeting is to determine what will happen with the house, well I do not wish to keep Kreacher if I may sir could he work at Hogwarts that way I know he wont run off and find Bellatrix Lestrange"

Dumbledore just twinkled and said "of course my dear boy it is your decision after all"

Harry nodded and continued " as the war is rife and who knows when it will end I am granting my permission for the order to continue meeting here I mean I shall be at school most of the year but I ask most respectively that you tell me everything unlike last year"

Professor Snape went to sneer something and Molly had a retort on her lips but Harry said "not to be rude or anything its just seeing as there is the prophecy and I have to kill Voldemort or be killed by him I would really like to know what his plans are especially if they concern me because I intend to win this fight come hell or high water and I shall find out what is going on one way or another but I do not wish to join the order and am only fighting as I have been given no choice."

No one said a word for a few moments and Harry said "if you will excuse me I have some business to attend to but first may I have a word professor Snape for a moment"

The potions master looked taken aback a moment but followed the boy out the room he was intrigued something seemed different about him.

Once out the hearing of the others Harry cast locking and silencing charms on the door he also cast a charm that would repel any listening devices including extendable ears.

"Sir firstly I would like to apologise for my past actions I am not nor will I ever be my father we may look alike and I may be in gryffindor but I hate my fame and I was almost a slytherin in first year"

Professor Severus Snape just raised an eyebrow and said "indeed Mr Potter that is most interesting apology accepted"

Harry smirked and proceeded "I know you are spying for the order while pretending to be loyal to Voldemort but I don't know your true side either way that doesn't really concern me at the moment you will probably find this out somehow my place of abode is Malfoy Manor Draco found me and Mrs Malfoy healed me and I am staying the rest of the summer seeing as my mother and Mrs malfoy were friends at school and Draco and myself are now sort of friends but no matter your allegiances I do not want people knowing they wont understand. And besides I think personally you are a double spy and don't tell either side much and as such are hedging your bets you are after all a Slytherin and aim to stay safe if Voldemort wins you can say you were lulling Dumbledore into a false sense of security"

Severus said "Indeed that is most interesting if Narcissa and young Draco deem you fit to stay as a guest then perhaps I have been mistaken but what does Lucius say"

Harry smirked "Indeed we are civil but to preserve him and his family I shall say no more I mean I don't know if you are trustworthy yet but a hint I am not as golden as one might think and remember this the hat wanted me in slytherin I asked for another house for reasons known only to myself"

Snape smirked and said, "I can probably guess some of them "

Harry nodded and said "I knew nothing of our world until I was 11 and I shall never forgive the muggles but things can change never say never this year shall be different, one other thing it is likely I only got an E or less for my potions if I was to ask Draco for extra tutoring would you grant me a place in your newt class I promise to work hard and if so you could even tell the class you were made to accept me under duress but deemed it fit to place me under the wing of a slytherin so I didn't totally screw up and for appearances sake you could use it to torture me."

Snape said "indeed I shall consider it if you do extra credit work and don't make it too abysmal you shall be granted a place and then only if Draco consents to tutor you"

Harry smirked "why thank you sir now people will be wondering what is going on and I better floo the Malfoys I promised I would"

Harry unlocked the door and let his professor out then he relocked it and threw some floo powder in the fire and stuck his head in the flames and said "Malfoy Manor" he saw a house elf and said "hello are any of the masters or mistress Malfoy back yet?"

The house elf smiled when she saw Harry and said "master Harry sir Fifi will just check for you"

Harry nodded and started humming under his breath a few moments later Narcissa appeared "Harry dear is everything alright?"

Harry smiled "yes thank you Mrs Malfoy I have sorted some things out and will be staying overnight here it is my 16th birthday on 31st and I am sure Mrs Weasley will want to cook me a meal or something so I shall see you in a few days if that's ok"

Narcissa said "yes of course dear but why didn't you say it was your birthday I have to organise things now we haven't got you anything"

Harry smiled "there is no need your hospitality is more than enough honestly"

Narcissa said "indeed it is not Harry James Potter you are one of the family now and I will hear no more about it I must see Draco I shall see you in a few days" and then she was gone. Harry sighed things were never simple for him but at least here were more people who accepted him for who he was unlike his so called relatives. Harry didn't linger on this thought and decided to look out his friends who he was sure were waiting to ask where he had been.

Infact our young Harry had only stepped out of the drawing room a minute before he was accosted by a bundle of arms and legs "Harry mate good to see you where have you been what did Snape say?"

Harry smiled slightly "Ron, hermione oh and you are there too Ginny I am fine and before you ask I refuse to say where I have been and I am only here until tomorrow likely I told my hosts I am going back I cannot bear to stay here for any length of time the feelings are too much even though this is now my house it reminds me most dreadfully of my loss"

"lucky git having a house of your own"

Harry glared and said coldly "Indeed Ron this may be my house but I am an orphan I may be rich and all but I lost my parents before I had a chance to know them and through my own stupidity I lost the nearest thing to a father figure I had ever known so whoopee doo if I am not jumping for joy over the fact I own this house you know you are so lucky having both parents and your siblings I have no one because the Dursleys abused me all my life and I refuse to go back ever again now if you will excuse me I wish to be alone"

And with that Harry stalked off he could faintly hear Ginny and Hermione berating Ron for being stupid and insensitive but he didn't care instead he made his way to Sirius old room and sat heavily on the bed.

'**_God Sirius why did I have to be so stupid and let voldemort plant those images in my head I should never have went to the ministry and then perhaps you'd still be here it is too much too soon to be here I miss you'_** Harry thought to himself and he let the tears roll silently down his face. At that moment he vowed that he would do everything in his power to stop the evil that was Voldemort whether he died in the process but either way the snake faced man was going down too even if Harry had to ask Lucius to teach him dark magic because he had already lost too much in his short life.

Once Harry had made his resolution he made his way downstairs and went in search of Mrs Weasley he found her in the kitchen just starting dinner he cleared his throat and said "Mrs Weasley I have decided I am only staying for tonight and will go back tomorrow I have much studying to do and training I am very grateful for everything you and your family have done for me but I must grow up and study hard I have put myself not to mention Ron and Hermione and last year Ginny Neville and Luna in danger once too often I need to prepare as unfortunately we are at war and because of some dumb prophecy it is up to me to finish Voldemort off or die trying that is if the prophecy is correct"

Mrs Weasley smiled and said "it is your house Harry if you are sure but we will miss you terribly"

Harry smiled and said "It has to be done I'm afraid and I need to spend as much time studying various things as I can Hermione will be so proud as for Ron he will think I have been hit on the head with a bludger".

During the evening meal you could cut the atmosphere with a knife Ron didn't know what to say to Harry who really wasn't in the mood for conversation anyway and was away in his own little world he was mentally going over spells he knew and such he knew his defence was good but he was sure he needed work on his offence not to mention he needed better control over his power he had the capacity to do wand less magic after all he did blow his aunt up wandlessly in 3rd year he just needed to find a way to utilise this power.

After the meal was over Hermione dragged Ron over to Harry and said "Harry Ron here has something to say don't you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing Ron meanwhile shuffled his feet and said "Harry mate I am sorry for what I said earlier I guess I was jealous but I never looked at it from your point of view"

Harry smiled and said "that's ok Ron don't worry about it now how about a game of chess I am only here for tonight after all, because it is too painful to stay here and I have much studying to do in preparation of the year"

Ron looked askance at his best mate while Hermione beamed and thought 'at last one of them has seen the light where studying is concerned'.

please press the little button and review.

also to my faithful reviewers you know who you are once they go back to school what should I do about houses Harry stay in Gryffindor or get resorted into slytherin please let me know in your reviews or via email thanks


	7. Chapter 7

A/N heres the next installment sorry it took so long I hada case of writers block. If its not a good chapterI apologise in advance. My plot bunnies seem to be on holiday at the moment.

**disclaimer:- **you know the drill people I own none of these character that belongs to miss JK Rowling. I own the plot. though I have read that many fanfiction if it seems like I am redoing someone else plot entirely I do apologise and please dont sue me.

thanks to all my lovely reviwers please take a virtual Harry Draco Lucius or severus for your pleasure just leave me at least one Lucius and one draco please.

oh yeah and please review after reading this.

Ch7

A few days later Harry received a letter with the ministry of magic seal on it. This was of course the dreaded exam result's the letter said,

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass grades: outstanding (O) fail grades: poor (P)

Exceeds expectations (E) dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

HARRY JAMES POTTER HAS Received

Astronomy A

Care of Magical creatures E

Charms E

Defence against the dark arts O

Divination P

Herbology E

History of magic D

Potions E

Transfiguration E (A/N taken from pg 100 HBP).

Harry looked over his results critically they were not too shabby apart from Divination and History of magic but that was to be expected. He really hated divination and he passed out in pain during history of magic exam, also Professor Binns was so boring it was no wonder he failed that subject. He wondered how Ron and Hermione got on quite likely Hermione passed hers with flying colours. As for DADA he had to use spells that often in fights with Voldemort it was no surprise it was his best subject but he needed to buckle down and study hard to get good grades. Ron would not be best pleased but Life was too short and besides Harry wanted as much Knowledge of varying things as he could get.

Harry got a bit parchment and wrote a quick note

_Remus,_

_I got my results today they were reasonable but I intend to buckle down this year and next they were Astronomy A, C.O.M.C E, Charms E, Transfiguration E, DADA O, Divination p, history of magic D, Herbology E and potions E professor Snape said he would let me continue potions if I get a tutor_

_Yours Harry_

_Ps could you tell Ron and Hermione for me thanks._

Once he had sent his snowy owl Hedwig off with the letter he decided to grab his broom and go flying. The Malfoys of course had a magnificent Quidditch pitch out back. '**Only the best for Draco'** Harry thought to himself smiling.

Harry found he quite liked living in the manor and that the Malfoys were not at all like he expected them to be.

Mind you our young gryffindor was dreading going to school he wasn't sure how Ron and Hermione would take his new found friendship with Draco. Not to mention the slytherins. There was also the confusion he had over his house. The sorting hat had maintained that he would be great in Slytherin. Last year he said he was still a gryffindor but He now wasn't too sure should he ask for a resort?

Harry really didn't know if anyone had ever been resorted and if so it was most likely he would end up in slytherin. That would create problems he was sure. Truth was he had never told his friends that the hat had wanted to place him in Slytherin. Mind you thinking back he had argued with it and ended up being a gryffindor, so he must have some slytherin qualities. Harry vowed to discuss this matter with someone but he wasn't too sure whom.

Harry thought long and hard about his predicament soon came the day to go to Diagon alley to purchase school supplies.

Harry had decided for his 6th year that he would be taking Defence against dark arts, charms, transfiguration, herbology, and potions so he needed books for all of the above. He was also going to be doing independent study on things such as wand less magic elementals magic and of course occlumency and legilimency if he could.

He took a Portkey to the alley with Draco and Narcissa. The trio made their way to Gringotts Wizarding bank and then split up. Harry had business to attend to

He had to view his inheritance from Sirius though he wouldn't get a sniff at the rest of his fortune for another year seeing as you didn't come of age in the wizarding world until you turned 17.

Harry was ushered into a side room and he signed a pile of paperwork stating he was indeed Harry James Potter sole beneficiary of the Black fortune. Then he was led to his private vault to gather money for the coming year he took two sackfuls of galleons he needed new robes.

Harry made his way to the shops and decided he would be best getting his books first. So he made his way slowly to flourish and Blotts. Once inside he noted Draco chatting with some of his fellow Slytherins Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, Harry nodded discreetly to his friend and made his way to a section on defence. There he found a fellow housemate Neville Longbottom. He stopped to chat to the other boy for a few moments then proceeded to gather not only the set text for defence but extras he thought would come in handy. Not to mention more parchment and ink.

Once Harry had bought his books he made his way to the apothecary to replenish his potions stock. Then on to Madam Malkins to purchase his new school robes, he bought 5 plain work robes in the finest materials. As well as a heavy-duty winter cloak and new dragon hide gloves. He also got a set of emerald green dress robes for any formal occasions he had to attend.

He decided while in Diagon alley that he just had to pay a visit to the Weasley twins shop. It was full of weird and wonderful inventions. Harry decided upon a few items he would like to purchase, but Fred said "don't be daft Harry mate for you they are free" George chimed in "yeah mate we wouldn't have the shop if it weren't for you our financial backer"

Harry smiled and said, "thanks Fred Gorge but you know I didn't need it and besides what are friends for"

His last stop of the day before going back to Malfoy Manor was the magical menagerie to buy some more treats for Hedwig his snowy owl.

remember and press the little purple button and review please


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer: how much of these do i need to write anyway I dont own harry Potter or any other characters these belong to jk rowling on the other hand i do have the half baked plot lol.

A/N thanks to all my reviewers **slychick25877,ME, death by storm,pure black,Siarah and jade lily malfoy**

Ch8

A few days before school was due to start Harry asked Lucius Malfoy if he could have a word. Of course Lucius agreed immediately he had begun to look upon the young Gryffindor as a second son.

Once in the confines of Lucius office Harry said, "Um Lucius sir I was wondering if I could ask you a question concerning this years schooling?"

Lucius nodded slightly and Harry continued "you see in first year the sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin house but I somehow managed to persuade it to put me in Gryffindor. The thing is every year including last year the hat told me I would do well in Slytherin but I kept disagreeing." Harry took a deep breath then said "now I am not so sure Gryffindor is the best place for me. I mean I need to utilise my Slytherin side to come out this war relatively unscathed. So you see I was wondering if there was a way the board could maybe ask to resort fifth year and above in case people have changed and are therefore in the wrong house"

Lucius smirked and said "Indeed Harry that is an excellent suggestion. And if you end up in Slytherin I could tell Voldemort it is the best place to try and persuade you to his cause"

Harry smirked and said "I could tell those in the light not to worry I am not going dark but am going undercover to try and get more people on side"

A few days later Harry received a letter from the school

_Dear Mr Potter _

_It has come to my attention that the board of governors feels it would be prudent for all those pupils in fifth year or above whom the hat had trouble sorting are to be resorted at the welcoming feast. And your name is on the list_

_Yours sincerely Minerva Mcgonnagoll deputy headmistress_

Harry whooped and then placed his mask upon his features. Draco was teaching him the ways a Slytherin must act in public in between potion tutoring.

Harry made his way to the dining room and said, "I have just received a letter from the deputy headmistress. It seems that the board of governors saw fit to ask for a resort for those the hat had trouble sorting in first year. So thank you Lucius sir"

Lucius smiled and said " not a problem Harry Just don't let us down when you become a slytherin"

Harry smirked "no sir I wont".

After breakfast Draco dragged Harry up to his quarters and said " I think its time you met my school friends now Harry"

Harry himself wasn't too sure I mean after all they hated him. When he told Draco this the blonde laughed and said "relax Harry I am the unofficial prince of Slytherin what I say goes. Besides they know you are staying with us this summer"

Harry shrugged and placed his mask on. To the untrained eye he was calm and collected. But underneath he was a bag of nerves. After all he was usually being ignored or insulted by the Slytherins.

Draco put a pinch of floo powder in his fire and shouted Blaise Zabini.

A handsome black boy with a charming smile answered the floo "Dray what can I do for you today?"

Draco smirked "Blaise could you pick up Pansy and come over to the manor I would like to formally introduce to Harry "

Blaise smiled and told the blonde he would arrive shortly.

Harry meanwhile was thinking **'when Ron finds out about this he will be mad, not to mention he wont understand. After all he is quite rigid in his views that all slytherins are bad'**

Harry had his back to the fire while thinking so never saw Draco's friends arriving. What he did here was Pansy saying "Draco darling why the urgency Blaise wouldn't tell me what you wanted to see us for"

Harry gave a smirk worthy of Lucius Malfoy and drawled "that is because Draco saw fit to introduce me to the rest of his friends. For those not in the know I am Harry James potter pleased to meet you"

And he held his hand out to Pansy she in turn gaped "potter what are you doing here? And more to the point why are you on first name terms with Draco? Oh yeah and when did you get hot"

Harry smirked "it's a long story, but Draco and I came to an agreement. As for being here I have been living here all summer. And please call me Harry as for hot hmm there's nothing special about me I'm afraid".

Blaise smirked and said, "I am please to make your acquaintance I am Blaise Zabini"

Harry shook his head and smirked "likewise Blaise"

Once the introductions were made Draco called one of the house elves and ordered some refreshments for his friends. Pansy being a curious sort said "this is all well and good guys but what will happen at hogwarts its not as if we can make nice with a gryffindor especially the boy who lived"

Harry and Draco exchanged identical smirks an said "on the contrary dear Pansy we can and we will. We have a plan where we can be friends in public, that is if Harry stays in Gryffindor but I have it on good authority he will end up in Slytherin where he belongs"

Blaise raised a questioning eyebrow and Harry smirked "Well I asked Dracos father to ensure the governors asked for 5th year and above to be resorted if the hat couldn't place them in first year. MY name is one I am sure the headmaster thinks I will remain a Gryffindor but somehow I don't think so".

The friends all shared smirks, this school year would prove decidedly interesting no matter what house Harry was in.

They spent an afternoon getting to know one another and Harry was surprised to note that Pansy was very intelligent but unlike Hermione didn't feel the need to spout off her knowledge to others. Though as Harry also knew she had a sharp tongue so it wasn't a good idea to get on the wrong side of Pansy Parkinson.

Blaise on the other hand seemed to be quite haughty and aloof but it was a mask perfected over the years. To his closest friends he was a witty and charming character who loved quidditch he was also very intelligent. What actually surprised Harry was that Crabbe and Goyle weren't as dumb as they made out. It was quite good for undercover work.

Harry came to the realization that these people hid behind masks, as did he. And in fact probably had a lot more in common with him than his fellow gryffindors.

this is not the best of chapters but anyway please review and any ideas where you want this fic to go are appreciated asI dont have a firm plot as of yet just a rough idea. It will be draco harry but should I have harry with others first? please review


	9. Chapter 9

heres the next chapter sorry it took so long my brain hasnt been functioning properly

thanks to all my reviewers **jadelilymalfoy,ME,slychick25877,nitasha,annF,GCandTKobsession,beaglegurl618 and Nikki**

Ch9

Harry woke up early on September the first and had a quick shower he picked his wardrobe out very carefully. He chose a pair of fitted black trousers, which hugged his legs and bum in all the right places, and to top it off he put on an emerald silk shirt.

Once that was done he cast a spell so would have silver tips and put in some Wizarding wax. 'May as well look drop dead gorgeous for my entrance' he thought to himself. All in all he didn't look too bad. Before heading down for breakfast Harry packed his trunk using a packing spell he had recently learned he then shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket.

When he appeared in the breakfast hall he found that the others were already there. Draco said, "looking good Harry". Harry smiled and said, "thanks I thought the green and silver were a nice touch, and hey may as well go for maximum impact".

He then proceeded to eat a light breakfast; the truth of the matter was he was slightly nervous. Not that he would show it of course he was practising masking his emotions, and lets just say he was not the same Harry as in previous years. He had grown up, professor Dumbledore might have been trying to give him a childhood but he never actually had a proper one. And well now it was too late the war was fast approaching and Harry had to be in control and study hard. He knew that Ron likely wouldn't understand him but as far as they knew the prophecy was ruined. Our Harry of course knew different and he was going to make sure he won this war no matter what.

Some time later Harry And the Malfoy's were on their way to the train station to catch the hog warts express.

This would be interesting to say the least because only a select few knew where Harry had been all summer.

On platform 9 and ¾ Narcissa gave both boys a quick hug and made them promise to owl her. And Lucius told them to make him proud. Which of course Harry found immensely funny seeing as the year before they were sworn enemies. It was amazing what could happen in the space of a few months. Of course he had been trained to mask his emotions in public so just gave a half smile.

As he and Draco said their goodbyes and made their way to the train Harry came across his first obstacle in the shape of his best friend Ron Weasley.

"Harry James Potter what the bloody hell are you doing with ferret face and his death eater parents," he shouted. Before Draco could say a word Harry drew himself up to his full height and said in a quiet and deadly voice "Ronald Bilius Weasley this is not the time or place for such discussions but please refrain from being nasty about Narcissa and Lucius in my presence I shall answer your questions on the train in private".

Lucius gave the patented Malfoy smirk and Narcissa smiled slightly and said "well goodbye Harry, Draco we shall see you later".

The boys nodded while Ron fumed and sulked. He couldn't believe the changes in his friend and he would most definitely be having words with him about this.

Harry took Draco aside and said "I will sort this out I shall pop by your carriage in a bit to say hi to Pansy and Blaise ok"

Draco smirked and drawled "of course Harry see you later" and walked off to find his friends.

Harry stalked on to the train and found a compartment already holding Hermione Neville and Ginny. Once he and Ron were inside he put up the strongest silencing and locking spells he knew. Hermione was silently impressed especially as Harry did it without his wand.

He sat down leisurely and smoothed imaginary wrinkles out of his clothes. And waited. Suddenly "Harry what the hell was that about outside".

Harry looked bored and said "I made it clear Ron Draco is my friend now and well lets just say I have been living in Malfoy Manor all summer"

His friends looked shocked and Hermione said "but Harry what about all they have said and done over the years?"

Harry smiled at his friends and said "I don't expect you to understand" he then looked at Neville and said "remember how you though you'd smashed the prophecy Nev"

His sandy haired friend nodded and Harry sighed "well actually that was the record in fact it had been told to Dumbledore and he told me it basically I have to kill or be killed by voldemort. The funny thing is it could have been about either you or me Nev but voldie for some reason known only to him chose me and marked me as his equal so I have to do it. In the final battle I face voldemort alone"

His friends looked aghast and Harry smirked and said, "I decided it was time to grow up and well after I left the Dursleys I was in a bad way and Draco found me, he and his mother healed me and so I trust them. Not only that Lucius and I made an unbreakable vow to one another so I trust him, and um the other thing you wont like. Well Ron wont I am due to be resorted the hat couldn't place me in first year and so I may not be a Gryffindor"

His friends laughed slightly and Hermione said "I too have to be resorted same with Nev" Harry smiled and said "yeah well the hat likely will put me in Slytherin I argued with it in first year to put me anywhere but so hence I became a gryffindor"

Hermione looked shocked and said, "no one has ever been able to argue with the hat Harry how on earth did you do it?"

Harry just smiled but Ron refused to speak to him. The others said "its ok Harry we will still be your friends " Harry nodded his thanks. Soon Hermione and Ron went to the prefects meeting and Harry said "sorry I didn't tell you before guys I just didn't want anyone knowing where I was well Moony did as did professor Snape" Neville and Ginny smiled and said "that's ok Harry and don't worry too much about Ron he's just in shock" Harry smiled and said "that ok I am going to see some slytherin friends well Blaise Zabini anyway as I am pretty sure Pansy and draco are at the meeting too I shall see you later".

Harry walked silently out the compartment and strode purposefully to the back of the train that usually held the slytherins. He received many funny looks from the older students but being who he was it didn't bother him. He had over the years gotten used to people staring and whispering behind his back.

Once he arrived at the Slytherin side of the train he went looking for Blaise he was stopped by many Slytherins demanding what he of all people was doing in their territory.

Harry just sneered and said "I am looking for Blaise Zabini actually and if you have a problem with me being here take it up with Draco Malfoy, after all I have been living at his house all summer"

Blaise who had watched the show clapped his hands and said "nicely done Harry, shows over leave Him alone after all he may end up as one of our own back at school"

Harry just smirked at the shocked looks he was getting and preceded to straighten his robes with a bored air while the crowds parted.

Once in the relative safety of a compartment he collapsed on a seat and started laughing. Once he had recovered he said "well that went rather well I am sure this year will prove exceedingly interesting if I do say so myself"

The boys spent a pleasant time chatting and getting to know each other slightly better. A short while later they were interrupted by the arrival of Pansy and Draco. Of course Draco was looking angry. Harry quirked an eyebrow in question and pansy said "bloody idiotic gryffindors"

Harry cleared his throat and she blushed "sorry Harry I didn't mean you after all you are practically a Slytherin"

Harry smiled and said "let me guess Ron started his crap didn't he?"

She nodded in return and Harry said quietly "hmm well don't worry I shall sort him out he is treading on rocky ground at the moment."

He then proceeded to let them in on his conversations with the gryffindors and said "you see Ron's problem is he sees the world as black and white meaning Gryffindors are good Slytherins are bad. Until I learned otherwise I thought that too but bear in mind I was made to grow up with the worst kind of muggle so I knew no different. Now I know it is just varying shades of grey".

They sat quietly lost in their own thoughts for the remainder of the train journey. Each were thinking along the same lines which basically were how they had all misjudged Harry and Harry for his part was wondering if things would have been different if he had let the hat have its own way in first year.

hope you like please review


	10. Chapter 10

chapter now betad by GCandTKandFFNObsession isnt she wonderful.

parseltongue is in italics

thanks again to all who reviewed

death by storm ,my lovely beta GCand TKandFFNObsession,slychick2587,ME and AACS

Disclaimer see previous chapters

Ch 10

Once the train arrived at Hogwarts station Harry found a carriage by himself, his reasoning he needed to get into the correct mind set for his resorting. He explained his reasoning to his new friends who understood. Harry sighed in relief and not for the first time wished he had accepted Draco's hand back in first year. He loved Ron and Hermione to bits but they asked far too much intrusive questions for his liking and not only that but wanted to know every little detail.

Once at the castle Harry swiftly embarked and cast a freshening charm upon himself wandlessly. He then placed his now customary mask over his features and proceeded towards the castle at a stately pace.

He entered the great hall and stood next to the other upper years that were being resorted. He noted that from Gryffindor only Neville, Hermione and himself were being resorted. Also a few Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws too.

Once all the first years were sorted Dumbledore stood and said, "Welcome back students! Before we start our feast the Board of Governors has seen fit to ask all those fifth years and above whom the hat had difficulty placing to be resorted"

Harry glanced nervously at Hermione and whispered "'Mione, I shall be likely a Slytherin after this, so if you cannot talk to me in public I understand, but please remember I love you like a sister and you can always owl me. The same goes for you Nev."

His two friends smiled at him and waited to be called. Hermione was first and she was kept in Gryffindor, as was Neville. Soon came Harry's turn. Professor McGonagall said "Harry Potter" and Harry walked sedately to the seat and placed the hat on his head "So, we meet again Mr Potter"

Harry thought in response "Why hello Hat and how are you?"

The hat sighed "I am fine, but I see it was actually your own idea to be resorted. How you got the governors to agree, I shall never know, anyway are you ready to be placed in your rightful house?"

Harry said, "Yes, I was wrong in first year, but I have also changed over the years, so do your job please"

The Hat said, "Well, if you are sure, better be… SLYTHERIN"

Harry whispered his thanks and calmly took of the hat and looked around the hall. He noted with a slight smirk that most people were dumbfounded, with the exception of Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Professor Snape.

Harry nodded slightly in acknowledgement to his new head of house and walked calmly to his new house table.

Once Harry had sat down whispered conversations started up about how the golden boy would now likely be bad, as he was now in the snake pit. Ron was fuming mad and if you looked closely you'd be able to see steam coming out the red heads ears. Harry for his part let it all wash over him and he chuckled silently to himself. He couldn't be bothered if people thought him bad it may help scupper Voldemort. What did bother him was Ron's reaction; he vowed he would have words with the red head later on.

While all this was going on Harry chanced a look at the head table Professor Snape was smirking, McGonagall looked like she had lost a close family member and Dumbledore was looking a bit worried.

Harry decided enough was enough and stood up. He addressed the head table and said "Professor Dumbledore, if I may can I say something?"

The headmaster nodded his head slowly and Harry continued, "First up, I have been resorted in to Slytherin, so deal with it. The hat wanted me in Slytherin in first year and being naïve I begged it not to. I now know different. It is not what house you are in which determines how dark or bad you are or not, it is intent. Now I have seen and done too much to remain in Gryffindor, but it doesn't mean I am evil. Also may I remind certain people it was a Gryffindor who betrayed my parents to Voldemort. It was not just any one, but a close friend. He also set up my now dead godfather. Yes Sirius Black was innocent it was peter pettigrew who killed those people he hid as a rat for 12 years in his animagus form, isn't that right Ronald?"

Everyone looked shocked at this announcement, Ron sat there in shock and when some people turned to him to see his response to this statement, he just nodded, and all the while Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling once again. He then stood up and said, "Well, now that is over, please enjoy the feast".

Harry looked at his plate and suddenly didn't feel at all up to eating. He really wished people would leave him alone. And no matter what he said or did they thought they knew him. In all honesty Harry wasn't too sure if anyone really knew him. Sometimes he wondered if he really knew himself.

Draco looked at his new friend with concerned eyes and whispered "Harry, you have got to eat, mother will not be pleased if I have to write and tell her you aren't eating."

Harry pouted slightly and said "Aww Dray you wouldn't tell 'Cissa I'm not eating would you?"

Blaise laughed at Harry's antics and Draco sniffed "Oh but I would Harry, mother expects it, you are now part of the family to her"

Harry mock sobbed "and here I thought you loved me and you are condemning me to Cissas wrath, oh woe is me"

Draco flushed and Pansy giggled "Oh Harry you are such a drama queen."

Harry smirked and said "Well, I aim to please. Now if you will excuse me, I better start eating. I have a feeling I will need it due to an imminent confrontation with some ex-housemates of mine."

Other people looked at him curiously and he sniffed "oh please I was a Gryffindork, now I am in Slytherin, proven enemies and all that. On the train you were out to kill me, until Blaise put you straight and besides if you look at Ron, he isn't looking to happy about what happened."

Sure enough once you chanced a look at the Gryffindor table Ron was blustering about something and Harry would bet all his galleons that his so called best friend was calling him all sorts.

Indeed he may just lose his friendship. Harry didn't dwell on it though he had much planning to do. After all, he had basically told the whole school slytherins weren't evil, but he wasn't too sure who he could trust. Apart form Draco, Blaise and Pansy. He knew he could count on the latter two because they were Dracos best friends and would side with him. It was the others he was worried about.

After the feast Harry was faced with his former housemates sooner than anticipated.

Ron followed by his house came right up to Harry and hissed "Traitor! Are you getting cosy with your other little Death Eater chums"

Harry drew himself up to his full height and said coldly, "Now Ronald, don't be absurd I may be in Slytherin house and I may have spent all summer living with the Malfoys, but I am not and will never be a Death Eater. I am not weak or betray any of my friends unlike a little rat we both know. Also that scum killed my mum and dad, not to mention indirectly killed my godfather."

He looked at the others and lifted the sleeve of his left arm and said "See? No dark mark, Voldemort is a fucking megalomaniac and anyone who thinks I would ever betray my parents memory by joining him is sadly mistaken. I am part of a prophecy and I will kill him by my own terms no one else's. And if you don't like what I do or say, then you were never my friends in the first place."

He was about to walk away when Neville said "Harry, I don't care what Ron says, I know you are still our friend and I am honoured to be yours, but I doubt I could ever be friends with the rest of your house."

Harry laughed and said, "I don't expect you to Nev and I appreciate your honesty, as I said to Hermione, I will still be friends with those who I thought of as friends before. And Ron you were my best mate I am sorry you feel the way you do obviously we weren't as good friends as I thought we were. Now if you will excuse me, I must go find my new quarters."

With that he turned on his heel and moved towards the dungeons. He found Draco waiting for him with Blaise just round the next corner. "How much of that did you guys hear?"

Blaise smiled sympathetically and Draco drawled "All of it, but I did tell you Weasel was no good"

Harry sighed and said "Yes, I know, but he was supposed to be my friend now I would appreciate it if you'd drop the subject please"

Blaise draped an arm round his new friend and said "Cheer up Harry, if he was any sort of friend, he will come round and if not, you always have me". He then fluttered his eyelashes and Harry smirked "Indeed, I do now, let's get going, I need to know where I am sleeping tonight."

They came to a painting of Salazar slytherin with a snake entwined round his arm. Harry stooped and hissed _"Good day, my name iss Harry Potter I wass in Gryffindor, but realised my true potential in this house."_

Salazar raised an eyebrow and hissed _"Ah, another who speaks the language of the snakes, excellent."_

Harry smiled and said _"What'ss your name, oh beautiful snake?"_

The snake replied _"My name iss aurora"_

"_Pleassed to meet you Aurora. That iss a pretty name may my friendss and I enter"_

The snake hissed and the door opened and Harry was granted admittance. He thanked the painting and promised to come back and have a more lengthy chat at a later date. Meanwhile Draco had a dazed look on his face and Blaise said, "Do you realise how hot that sounds coming from your mouth Harry?"

Harry smirked and said, "Hmm interesting, that could come in handy later on"

They arrived at the common room and Professor Snape drawled "How nice of you to appear boys. Please explain yourself."

Harry said calmly, "I am dreadfully sorry sir, but I had a confrontation with some Gryffindors, namely Ronald Weasley, on my way here and Draco and Blaise stayed near by in case things got ugly."

Snape nodded and said "Well done 10 points to Blaise and Draco, for looking out for their new housemate."

Harry looked shocked and Professor Snape continued, "As I was saying, no one bothers about us Slytherins, so please look out for one another and do not fight in the corridors and whatever you do don't get caught. I also expect 110 from each of you and if you have any problems, please don't hesitate to ask for my help or that of the older students."

And after these words of wisdom, Professor Snape left the students and Pansy as prefect told the first years where to go. Once the common room was relatively quiet she sat in a secluded corner with Blaise, Harry and Draco and Harry brought her up to speed on what was going on.

remember please review


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing just the half baked storyline the rest belongs to JK rowling though I do wish I owned Draco hes yummy

this chapter was betaed by **GCand TKandFF.Nobsession **so a big thank you to her for doing this for me.

thanks also to my reviewers my lovely beta **GCand TK andFF.N obsession,slychick28877,onewhositswiththeturtles,heather,shadowdarknessdragon**

Letters in _italics_

Thoughts in**bold**

Ch 11

The next day, Harry woke up earlier than usual. Today was his first official day as a member of Slytherin house. He took the time to look around his surroundings fully and thought how different it was to his old dorm in Gryffindor. You see The Dungeons were huge and there were usually two or three to a room, unless of course you were a prefect. Then you had a room of your own. Harry shared a room with Blaise; he noted that his roommate was sound asleep. This was hardly surprising seeing as it was barely 6am.

Harry left his room armed with his faithful marauders map and his Firebolt.

He tapped the map and muttered; "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" then a map of Hogwarts appeared slowly.

He noted with a smile that his good friend Hermione Granger was up and about already. He also noted most people were asleep apart from a few professors stirring.

As the coast was clear, Harry slipped out of the castle and made his way to the quidditch pitch.

Now he was no longer in Gryffindor he doubted very much he would get to play his favourite sport. Though it didn't stop him from flying besides he felt it helped him relax.

After a few stretching exercises to loosen up Harry mounted his broom and rose higher and higher. He zoomed about and did a few experimental flips and dives. He zoomed lazily over the entire pitch. He once more felt the exhilarating feeling of flying and soon the blood was pounding in his ears.

After approximately and hour of flying Harry made his way happily back to the castle. He noticed no body, but in the event he was stopped he had a contingency plan, any teacher or dare he say it, Filch would be told he was adapting a new training regime for himself and flying first thing was part of it.

As Harry made his way back to Slytherin he noted his housemates were starting to stir. He walked to his room and set about gathering his stuff for his morning shower.

Blaise yawningly greeted him and Harry smiled his hellos and made his way to the bathroom.

He was pleasantly surprised to notice that Slytherin had lavish shower cubicles; at least for once he was offered a modicum of privacy for his morning shower.

He set the temperature to as hot as he could bare and started singing happily to himself.

He felt really relaxed after his morning flight and ready to face absolutely anything the school threw at him. He washed his hair with his sleek easy vanilla spice shampoo.

Once his cleaning ritual was done he wrapped a towel round his slim hips and went to the inner bathroom and proceeded with his morning dental routine of brushing, flossing and a simple breath freshening charm.

The bathroom mirror whistled and said, "Looking good there Honey, young Draco has some serious competition"

Harry smirked and winked at the mirror and sauntered back to his room.

He passed Blaise on his way to the showers and his new friend literally drooled and Harry smirked "See something you like Zabini?"

The taller boy purred, "Hell yeah, when did you get so sexy Potter?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and purred, "Don't know about that, but if you don't hurry we shall be late, oh and by the way, it is not becoming of a Slytherin to drool"

And with that he went into their room and laid out his clothes for the day.

'**Hmm, my first day in the snake pit, have to make a good impression. Thank God for the training Draco and Lucius gave me this summer. Also** i**t would help if I looked good too'** Harry thought to himself.

Now, Harry wasn't a vain sort, in fact he very much doubted he was good looking. True people had said so in passing, but seeing as he was rich as hell and also the famous boy who lived, he pretty much doubted their words. He received loads of fan mail from young girls and middle-aged women alike. Harry smirked thinking of it the mothers seemed to either want to mother him or marry him off to their daughters. Big problem there Harry had recently reconciled himself to the fact he was Gay. True he had briefly dated Cho Chang in his fifth year, she was a pretty girl but he didn't feel a spark or connection with her.

Harry also discovered he had a crush on Draco. Though he wasn't holding his breath, truth is Harry had never asked the blonde what his preferences were. Harry was optimistic if he couldn't have his hearts desire he was sure he would find someone to date. It may not be love or anything like that but when you have a price on your head, you will take whatever you can.

So with that in mind Harry chose a crisp white shirt which fitted rather well and if for any reason his robe came off it showed of his quidditch toned chest too… perfection. He also chose a pair of black form fitting trousers. They were not standard issue uniform trousers but they were neat and he could move easily in them, which meant he wouldn't get into trouble.

He then proceeded to get dressed, he put on Black silk Boxers, his black trousers white shirt, Slytherin school tie, black socks, highly polished black shoes made of the softest leather finally he put on a black school robe with the Slytherin crest.

Once dressed he dried his hair with a quick charm then he proceeded to put his wax in and ruffled it slightly for that just out of bed look. And as a finishing touch he cast a colour charm so his tips were indigo blue that day.

Once he was sorted, Harry picked up his bag and went through to the common area to wait for his friends. While he was waiting he took out a book on defensive techniques and started muttering to himself, "Constant vigilance, and ensure the element of surprise"

Harry smirked a little seemed he was channelling Moody, albeit he wasn't nearly as paranoid as the former Auror. Then again considering what happened to the guy in his life, not to mention being attacked and polyjuiced in Harry's fourth year by Barty Crouch Junior.

Harry was so immersed in his reading and incoherent mutterings, that he never heard his friends approach until, "Studying already Harry? Really, classes haven't started yet."

Harry looked up and saw his blond Adonis standing before him with Pansy Parkinson clutching his arm like she owned him.

Harry sneered and said, "Well, can't be helped now Malfoy, can it? You know as well as I do that I need to train for this up coming war and have been all summer"

Blaise stood to the side and wondered what was bothering his new friend seeing as he was cheerful earlier on.

Before he could say anything Harry stood up and cast a freshening charm over his robes placed a mask firmly over his features and said, "I for one can't stand around here all day in idle chitchat, I have to show my face in the hall sooner rather than later. How do I look?"

Blaise whistled and said "Like a true Slytherin, after all you have totally disregarded school uniform code, yet have chosen the outfit so they cannot say you are doing anything wrong."

Harry smirked "Why thank you Blaise, but I have been trained extensively by the Prince of Slytherin himself over the summer".

Pansy purred "You shape up well Potter, perhaps you shall find yourself fighting off plenty girls this year."

Harry smirked and said, "Well they would be sorely disappointed then wouldn't they? As I have my eye on someone already"

The petite brunette leaned forward eagerly, "And pray tell which lovely lady has captured our newest Slytherins heart?"

Harry smirked, "That would be telling, and who said it was a girl."

And he walked off leaving a bemused Pansy in his wake.

Meanwhile, the wheels in Blaise's head were turning he had an idea why his friend had been in a bad mood briefly when greeted. He wasn't going to say anything though, only time would tell.

Harry made his way slowly to the Slytherin table deep in thought, **'That was close; Pansy is as nosy as Hermione in some respects. She and Draco are obviously an item, so I have no bloody chance, trust me to fall for a straight guy why is my life so bloody complicated'**

He sat down on a bench facing his old house table and watched silently.

Draco sat next to him and muttered, "Why are you watching the Gryffindorks Harry?"

The brunette smiled at his friend and said, "Just watching the interactions. I stirred up a hornets nest, getting resorted."

The blonde chuckled then said quietly "Harry, sorry if I offended you this morning I didn't mean to."

Harry sighed how on earth was he meant to say he was jealous of Pansy clutching at Draco's arm when it should be himself. Instead he said "Sorry, just tense. You didn't offend me, not really, I just don't know what to do. I need a plan, also I don't know who to trust"

The two stopped chatting and Harry got a slice of toast and slathered it in strawberry jam, this being his favourite.

He also poured himself a cup of tea and proceeded to calmly eat his breakfast. Soon the morning post arrived, Harry was surprised to receive a letter bearing the Malfoy crest.

He opened it curiously,

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope things went well with the sorting. As of yet the dark Lord has not summoned me. Perhaps it would be prudent to have a meeting with your classmates sometime and see where they stand in respect to the war. I know for a fact you can count on Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini they will follow Draco's lead especially the Parkinson girl she seems to have a soft spot for my son._

_Please owl us anytime. And just to be safe if I hear anything from my so-called master, I shall pass it on to Draco,_

_Make us proud,_

_Yours sincerely Lucius Malfoy_

'**Well that is a turn up for the books and most unexpected' **Harry thought to himself.

He really needed a contingency plan of sorts but he still needed the headmaster to think he was on his side.

Technically he was, but Harry was sick and tired being left out the loop, so to speak, and decided to do things his way, yet he needed the light side, so how to do things without alienating anyone more than Ron would bear thinking about.

While Harry was muddling through these thoughts, Draco was wondering why on earth Harry would receive a message so soon from his father. But being the well-bred pureblood he was, didn't say a word, and just discreetly nudged Harry.

When the ebony and indigo haired boy looked up, Draco raised an eyebrow at the letter and Harry casually slipped it to his friend to read.

Meanwhile over at the Gryffindor table one red headed blue-eyed boy was staring angrily over at Harry

'**Bloody Harry Potter thinks he's better than everyone else and now he has gone dark and siding with the ferret of all people he will pay'** Ron thought to himself.

One would have thought Harry was oblivious to all this, but he was looking at the Gryffindor table under hooded eyes and could almost see the cogs turning in his once best friend's head.

He let out a sigh and wondered once again which deity he had angered to have such a sucky life. First up he had to fight Voldemort because of some half-baked prophecy, now his once best friend obviously was plotting against him as he mistakenly thought Harry was evil. Not to mention he had fallen badly for his one time school rival now friend who most definitely was straight and seeing Pansy Parkinson.

Harry was brought out of his musings by Professor Snape handing out the time tables he leant down and whispered to Harry, "Mr Potter, our esteemed headmaster would like to see you after breakfast. The password is puff candy".

Harry nodded his thanks to his professor and glanced at his timetable quickly as he had only 5 newt classes, he had lots of spare spaces. Then again Harry planned to use his time to do various independent studying and was going to ask the headmasters opinion on doing some healing classes if possible.

He turned to Draco in an aside and said, "I have to go see the headmaster save me a seat in potions would you"

The blond raised a sculpted eyebrow and Harry shrugged as if to say, 'your guess is as good as mine'.

After bidding his other friends goodbye, Harry got up and left the hall silently.

please review


	12. Chapter 12

well heres the next chapter sorry for the delay had a case of writers block.

disclaimer you know the drill I dont own it jk Rowling owns characters

thanks to my lovely beta sarah. and to all my reviwers.

Ch 12

Before giving the password to the stone gargoyles, whose job it was to guard the headmaster's office, Harry placed his 'golden boy' mask on his face. Really it would not do to alienate the headmaster just yet.

Upon entering the room Harry was greeted by Dumbledore's pet phoenix. Harry went over to the stunning bird and petted her feathers and said "Hello Fawkes and how are you today?"

Fawkes trilled softly making Harry smiled before he was interrupted by Dumbledore saying, "Good morning my dear boy, I do hope things are going well in your new house."

Harry smiled and said "Well as you no doubt know, I have made friends with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson and have been friendly with Draco Malfoy since the holidays. Unfortunately this has a price attached because Ron Weasley is of the opinion I have went dark."

Dumbledore momentarily lost his twinkle and said, "Ah, I see."

Harry said, "That sir is not the case, I am not dark and am still set on destroying Voldemort one way or another, it just hurts that my so called best friend has turned against me so quickly and easily."

The headmaster just nodded and then said, "Do not worry about that dear boy I was wondering if you had any thoughts concerning taking up Occlumency again."

Harry inwardly smirked and said "Well actually sir, I was going to ask Professor Snape if he would teach me again, I have been studying books during the summer and intend to do independent study on it, also I was wondering if I could possibly learn some healing from Madame Pomfrey, it would surely help, don't you think."

Once again Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he said cheerfully "Excellent idea Harry, I shall arrange this with Madam Pomfrey, now your first class will be starting shortly so you best be going."

Harry smiled "Thank you sir."

Harry left the headmasters office and made his way to the Dungeons for his first potions class of the year. Luckily for him Ron didn't get in, in fact it seemed as though Harry was the only student with an E pass who did. Then again Harry did get tuition from Draco.

Harry had decided in Fifth year he wanted to be an Auror but he only said it as he thought it was his path. Thinking on it he decided he would maybe like to look into the healing profession or if possible become a professional quidditch player. After all he was the youngest seeker of the century.

Harry noted that the only Gryffindor to take potions was Hermione she was much to her discomfit sat next to Ernie McMillan from Hufflepuff. Harry stopped on the way to his seat next to Draco and said "Hey Hermione, how's things?"

The bushy haired witch smiled at her friend and said "You know things are ok, a bit tense in the tower because people are still trying to come to terms with your resorting."

Harry sighed and said "Is Ron still making trouble? I mean, gods, so I am friendly with Malfoy and now a Slytherin doesn't mean I am a junior Death Eater. Hell, Voldemort killed my parents and Cedric and inadvertently Sirius too."

Hermione whispered, "I know that Harry, but remember this I am still your friend and I am sure others will too."

Harry smiled his thanks and Ernie said in his pompous voice "Harry, I believe you"

Harry nodded his thanks to the Hufflepuff before walking slowly to his seat at the front of the class and sat down between Draco and Blaise. His friends looked concerned a moment, but knew Harry would tell them if and when he was ready. A few moments later professor Snape swept into the room his trademark sneer firmly in place. "Good morning, now those of you sitting here obviously got an O in your OWL's, except from one student whom I know has been receiving extra tutorials over the summer period. He has proved when he sets his mind to the task he is not as much a dunderhead as previously thought."

Harry smirked slightly, Professor Snape had just given him a back handed compliment, but made it sound as if he were slagging him off. The professor continued, "Today we will be going over some theory, a refresher if you may, because mark my words, I expect a high standard and also you have to do the reading before class, do I make myself clear, Mr Potter?"

Harry let out a long-suffering sigh and said, "Crystal, sir" and put his head down to do some reading and take notes on the properties needed for Polyjuice potion. Harry smiled, happily lost in memories of second year when Hermione had brewed it in moaning myrtles bathroom. Unfortunately poor Hermione ended up as a cat, which was a no-no.

Blaise noted his friend looked happy and said from the side of his mouth "What are you grinning at Potter?"

Harry smirked and said "Just remembering an incident with a Polyjuice potion when myself and Ron fooled Draco here into believing we were Crabbe and Goyle."

"Potter you suck at Potions, I should know, I tutored you all summer."

Harry smirked, "Malfoy, you know I am not that bad, just my strengths lie elsewhere. Besides I never said I brewed it just took it."

He then looked behind him and gave Hermione a conspiratorial grin she smiled back and winked.

Draco noted this and said, "Care to enlighten us why you are flirting with the Mudblood Potter?"

Harry stiffened and said as coldly as possible "First off Malfoy, I asked you not to call her that in my presence. Secondly she happens to be my best friend one of the few I have. Thirdly it is none of your concern who I flirt with. I don't rag on you for letting Parkinson drape her self all over you like she owns you now do I? If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous." With that he gave his blonde friend the cold shoulder thinking** '**_stupid ferrety blonde git. I wasn't flirting with herm not that it's any of his business he bloody well flaunts his and Pansy's fling or whatever it is in my face all the time.'_

Hermione watched all this with a wary eye, Harry had defended the Malfoys to Ron, so something big had to have happened for him to treat the blonde like that and she had a funny feeling it had to do with her. Blaise on the other hand saw Harry's distress and said, "Hey Harry, just ignore Draco, he spends so long on his hair I think he lost his brain somewhere, and Granger is not your only friend, you know I am one too."

Harry smiled and said gratefully "Thanks Blaise, I am not having the best start to the school year, after potions I think I will go back to our room, don't fancy spending time round others."

Blaise shrugged his shoulders and thought _**'**Bloody hell, must be strange, everyone thinks you are Gryffindor golden boy then you turn up all chummy with Malfoy and get resorted into Slytherin, not to mention you have the Dark Lord out to get you and don't know who to trust. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes Harry.'_

Harry kept his head down for the rest of his lesson and ignored his blonde companion. Professor Snape watched his Slytherin students and wondered what was going on, it was obvious Draco and Harry had exchanged words about something, he hoped they would sort it out eventually because the Potter boy didn't need any more problems.

Once class was over Harry went up to the teacher's desk and said quietly, "Sir, if I may, could I ask you to help me with Occlumency and possibly Legilimency at some point, I mean, I don't have any extra-curricular activities. Because seeing as I am now in Slytherin and you have a seeker already, I can't play quidditch can I?"

Professor Snape looked to his pupil and said "Come to my office after the evening meal Potter and we shall work something out." Harry gave his thanks and went to leave, but paused when Snape said quietly "Oh and Potter try and sort out your argument with Mr Malfoy soon, he is a powerful ally and may help in swaying more of my Slytherins to your fight against the Dark Lord." Harry nodded his thanks and made his way to the common room.

It was lunch but Harry really didn't feel like eating. Things were not going well. He got out a piece of parchment and wrote a letter

"_Fred and George_

_Hi guys, how is business?_

Well you know I was away all summer. Yeah well I was staying with the Malfoys, between you and me they are completely different in private to what people see. Anyway apart from realising I have a huge crush on Draco, we became somewhat friends. Now here's my problem, I got resorted into Slytherin. I need the cunning for this war. The hat did want me in their first year, but I argued for another house. Now, as you may have guessed, this didn't go down well with Ron, who now hates me and thinks I am a junior death eater, like that would ever happen.

_Anyway just to let you know I am still your friend and love your mum like my own. Though I am sure she will be disappointed to learn I won't be her son in law, Ginny just doesn't do it for me. _

_Yours Harry"._

Harry then took the letter up to the owlery before going to his afternoon classes. When he saw Hedwig he asked her to take the letter to the Weasley twins. She took the letter immediately and with an affectionate nip to his ear left took flight. Once he had finished he decided to make his way down to the green houses for Herbology. This class held quite a few members of his old house, but to his dismay not many Slytherins. Harry saw Hermione standing next to Ron and nodded briefly at her before going over to join Blaise and Pansy.

Once Professor Sprout's attention was elsewhere, Pansy whispered, "Harry, are you Ok? I noticed you weren't at lunch and Draco was in a foul mood and wouldn't speak to anyone."

Harry sighed "Draco and I had an argument in potions and as for not attending lunch, I really wasn't hungry and besides I had a letter to write to the Weasley twins you know had some damage control to attend to." She nodded briefly but asked no further questions and proceeded to file her nails and look bored once more. Harry on the other hand looked surreptitiously about the class Neville was listening avidly to the professor; Harry smiled, his friend really excelled in this class. He also noted that Ron and some of his former classmates were looking at him in distaste.

He sighed, this was nothing new really ever since first year people had turned on him, usually Neville accepted him and Ron and Hermione always stuck by him, well until now. Now Ron was acting like he truly despised him. Harry could only hope the other Weasleys were a bit more open minded, at least the twins would stick by him.

Pretty soon class was over; Harry had independent study and decided to make his way to the infirmary to ask Madame Pomfrey when she could fit him in for healing lessons. He bid his friends goodbye and told them he would see them in the great hall for the evening meal. He made his way slowly to the infirmary, and upon arrival was greeted by the school nurse. "Good evening Harry, what can I do for you? I do sincerely hope you are not injured so early on in the school year." She said with a kind smile.

Harry smiled back and said "Not at all Madam, I was just wondering if perchance Professor Dumbledore has had a chance to speak to you yet? You see I would like very much to learn basic healing I feel it would be beneficial in the impending war."

The medi-witch smiled "No our esteemed headmaster hasn't as of yet, I would be delighted when would you be able to do this?"

Harry's smile widened "These two hours before dinner would be fine."

The medi witch said "Ah good, but this will start from next week, perhaps you could get some reading done on the basics and let me know how far you get." Harry gave the nurse a dazzling smile and his heartfelt thanks and swiftly made his way to the library. He made his way over to the section on healing charms and took out a book on the introduction to healing. He then settled down in a secluded corner to read and take notes. He was soon engrossed and never noticed his surroundings until a small voice said, "Harry is it ok if I sit here."

He looked up into the warm brown eyes of Hermione and said "Sure Herm, feel free."

She placed her books down and said "Well this is a surprise finding you willingly into the library and on the first day of term as well."

Harry laughed "Yeah well, I need to work hard, I have a bloody madman after me and I intend to study as much as possible I have a meeting with Professor Snape regarding Occlumency this evening and I will be undertaking healing studies with Madame Pomfrey next week, I am doing some reading up on it just now."

Hermione beamed "Good for you Harry, I just wish Ron would study more…" she then winced, she had forgotten for a moment of the stupidity of the red head.

Harry sighed at the mention of his former friend's name and said, "Yeah well, he never was much for studying. I wish he hadn't turned against me. I may not be completely goody-goody, but I am not evil either. I just don't know who to trust anymore and I miss Sirius. And I promise you this I will destroy Voldemort, I have no family left, _he_ made sure of it, except the Weasleys who I won't be able to be a part of as much due to Ron leaving no family apart from the Malfoys, which is kind of strange considering our past history together. I just hope Mr and Mrs Weasley still like me, if not too bad."

Hermione gave her friend a quick hug and said, "Well, you shall soon find out, Ginny is mad at Ron and wrote to her parents concerning your treatment by him. She even had a go at Dean for siding with Ron, you know they are dating don't you?"

Harry smiled "Well I guess I have 3 friends in Gryffindor: you, Neville and Ginny, I hope she and Dean get over it I really don't want to be the cause of them splitting up. I wrote the twins too, so we shall find out who is with me and who is against me, huh?"

Soon the two friends lapsed into comfortable silence and got on with their work each lost in their own thoughts. Soon enough the bell for the evening meal rang and Harry sighed, "I missed Lunch, I better go to dinner. It was good talking to you Hermione, please tell Neville, Ginny and anyone else who wants to talk to owl me and we can arrange a meeting, I miss you guys and take care. But knowing Ron's temper, perhaps it would be best not to seem to chummy with me in public"

His bushy haired friend nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before hurrying off. Harry slowly packed his stuff up wondering if he was doing the right thing. Hopefully things would settle down soon, but then again who said uniting the school would be easy.


	13. Chapter 13

well peoplehere it is chapter 13 so sorry for the wait but I had writers block.

Id like to say thanks to all my reviewrs and aslo sarah my beta you should check out her stuff GCandFFnetObsession.

and you know the drill I dont own amy of this I just like playing around with the characters.

please review

Chapter 13

Harry made his way slowly to the great hall; he really wasn't in the mood for eating. He knew though from past experience, if he didn't eat, Hermione would get on to him and perhaps Pansy may now too; she seemed to mother those she looked on as her friends.

He took a seat next to Blaise and looked with disgust at the table. Nothing appealed, but he decided on a salad to take the edge off anyway. Once he had started eating Pansy said in a pleasant voice, "So Harry, where did you disappear to after Herbology?"

Harry shrugged and answered, "Nowhere in particular, went to see Madame Pomphrey, then to the library to do some studying." The small brunette raised a sculpted eyebrow, no one apart from Granger and a few Ravenclaws went to the library on the first day of term, as Pansy reminded him.

Harry laughed humorously and said quietly "Yeah, but no one else has a fucking megalomaniac out to get him do they?" in an audible voice he said, "Yeah well, I decided to start studying early, Professor Snape only let me in potions if I promised to study hard and get a tutor. Besides I no longer have quidditch to keep me occupied, therefore I shall study instead." Some people near at hand tittered, but Harry silenced them with a look. He continued, "I guess Slytherin will get the cup, I mean Gin is ok as seeker, but with most of the team gone Gryffindor have no chance. Mind you there is more to life than winning the house cup." He pushed his plate away from him and stood up to leave the hall.

Blaise stood up and called after the ex-Gryffindor, "Wait up Harry, I will come with you. I'm really not that hungry tonight."

Harry raised an eyebrow and nodded his consent. He then said to those remaining at the table, "See you all later." The two left the hall in companionable silence. Once outside Harry said, "I'm not going to the Common Room I fancy a quick flight on my broom to clear my head."

Blaise grinned, "Sounds like a plan! I'll come and watch if it's okay." Both boys made their way to the quidditch pitch and Harry got his beloved Firebolt out the broom shed. He jumped on the broom and rose into the sky with an easy grace. He urged the broom faster and faster until he was just a blur in the sky. He rose in a steep arc, then zoomed towards the ground, but came up quickly when he got close to the solid surface and did a perfect Wronski feint. Harry was glad he still had it, but was also rather sad he wouldn't be able to prove himself on the pitch; then again Draco was his only competition.

After perhaps half an hour of zooming about and doing death defying stunts, Harry came to a halt next to Blaise and smiled, "Hey, you ready to head in?"

His friend smiled and answered, "Sure thing, you know you are great up there, maybe you should ask Professor Snape if you and Draco can share the seeker spot."

Harry sighed, "No thanks Blaise, I couldn't. Besides I should probably concentrate upon my studies."

Blaise shook his head and said "Your choice Har, but we would be unstoppable." Harry laughed and draped an arm round his friend's shoulders and said, "Lets get back, the others should be finished dinner by now and I have an appointment at 8 so I need to shower and change."

Blaise raised an eyebrow and Harry huffed, "Get your mind out the gutter Zabini, I have to see Professor Snape about school work."

Blaise smirked, "A handsome young chap like you and all you can get is an appointment with our head of house. No hot date for Potter."

Harry laughed, "I wish! But I happen to be gay and I am not sure how many blokes are gay or bi at this school."

Blaise smiled slightly, "Ah that explains why you were off with Draco and Pans, you have a crush on Draco, don't you?"

Harry blushed slightly and muttered, "Uh, looks that way, but he's obviously with Pansy, so that's out isn't it?"

Blaise smirked and said with hidden laughter in his voice, "Ah perhaps not, you may need to get him thinking. Say, date a few blokes, get him jealous because I could swear he was jealous of you and Granger this morning."

Harry smirked, "Lovely but who to ask?"

The tall Slytherin smirked, "I am sure you shall have no problem, my dear boy." Harry smirked back, feeling slightly better, even with the slight nervousness made from that look in Blaise's eyes.

The two entered the common room together, laughing about nothing in particular and made their way over to Draco and Pansy. Draco narrowed his eyes briefly and said, "Where did you two disappear to after dinner may I ask?"

Harry smirked and said, "Oh, I went for a short flight to clear my head and Blaise joined me, besides we thought you and Pansy could do with some alone time."

Pansy giggled and Draco raised a blonde eyebrow. Harry continued smirking, "Come on Dray it's obvious you two are together, I just don't like it being shoved in my face." The Blonde looked as if he were about to say something else, but Harry got in first, "Look I can't talk now, I really need to shower and change. I have an appointment at eight, so I will see you later." With that he turned on his heel and strode to his room.

Once inside he sighed and gathered his belongings, he decided that seeing as he was going to see his professor; he had best keep his school uniform on. After a quick shower Harry made his way to the potion masters office. He knocked on the door quietly

"Enter."

"Um, good evening professor, it's good of you to see me."

Professor Snape stared at the young man before him, "That as may be Potter, but why should I teach you occlumency after last years fiasco?"

Harry smirked slightly and said sweetly "Well sir, I may be James Potters son, but I am now also a member of Slytherin house and friends with your favourite student. Although Draco needs to work on his jealousy issues a bit I think."

Professor Snape thought a moment and said, "Well, you did apologise and young Draco does seems rather taken with you now. Not to mention you are a Slytherin. Oh how your father and godfather must be turning in their graves."

Harry sighed "Sir, I cannot condone what they did to you, but please, they were my family and you can't change the past, though I fully intend to change the future by winning this war one way or another, and not for Dumbledore or anyone else. Simply because I am tired of the fighting and besides spies like you will be free and no more youngsters will be made to take the mark… I hope."

The professor nodded solemnly and thought '_When did this young man before me grow up and become mature and sensible. True he may look like his father, but he has more of his mother in him than I thought_.' Harry waited with baited breath and finally Snape agreed to teach him. He taught Harry meditation technique to clear his mind before bed each night. This took some time and after an hour the professor said, "Well I shall look over your schedule and arrange a time where we can continue these lessons. If anyone whom you don't trust asks just say you are getting extra lessons on how a Slytherin acts."

Harry smiled as he nodded and thanked his professor for taking the time to do these extra lessons. He then made his way back to the common room. As he entered, he began to realise how different the Slytherin common room was to the Gryffindor one. People didn't stare at all when you entered and pretty much left you alone, whereas in the tower most people wanted to know what you got up to every second of the day.

Harry saw his three friends sitting in a corner with a few others in his year. Blaise was chatting to a pretty auburn haired witch called Tracy Davis, while Draco and Pansy were all over one another.

'_Ugh, just what I don't want to see. Oh I need to find a date and soon… I can't bear to see Draco with Pansy…' _Harry thought to himself with a clenching heart. Out loud he said as lightly as possible "Hey guys."

Blaise looked up and saw the internal struggle his friend was having and said "Hey Harry, meet Tracy Davis." Harry smiled at the girl before him and took a seat next to Blaise and closed his eyes a moment. He decided to try and do some head clearing exercises. Besides he wouldn't have to see Pansy and Draco snogging as though their lives depended on it.

Blaise smiled sympathetically and then drawled, "Really you two go get a room, I don't want to see you making out and I don't think the rest of us do either."

Draco narrowed his silver eyes and said "Zabini, if you don't like it go sit elsewhere."

Blaise narrowed his eyes in turn and responded, "I may just do that and just so you know Harry has been here for at least 5 minutes and you have yet to acknowledge his presence, some friend you are."

Pansy blushed slightly, "Sorry Harry, I guess we were rather rude."

Harry smiled faintly, "It's no problem, don't stop what you are doing on my account. Besides Blaise is right, no offence, but I don't want to see this, so I'm going to go to bed. Night all."

They all watched him leave "What's up with him?" Draco asked as Pansy fixed up what was left of her lip gloss.

Blaise sighed irritated and said snidely, "Oh well let's see, he was resorted into a house, where no one really knows him, except from us three. Then all you two can do are snog constantly. Not to mention, he doesn't know who to trust anymore; his so called best friend turned on him when he was resorted. Oh yeah, and he is _strongly_ crushing on someone who happens to be a friend of his and is already in a relationship."

Draco looked at the dark haired young wizard in front of him a moment and said, "And pray tell, why Harry told you all this and not me, whom I believe he spent all summer with?"

Blaise shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Perhaps because I don't act like I own him if he talks to anyone else and I didn't drop him the moment I got back to Hogwarts for my girlfriend. Oh and I figured out his crush part. So spare _me_ the attitude, not only is Harry my roommate he is also a friend. And he doesn't seem to have much of them that I can see."

Draco didn't say a word, really what was there to say. He _had_ dropped Harry, he decided to remedy it somehow because Harry was his friend first and it had taken them long enough to get to the friendship phase. He was adamant he wouldn't let Blaise steal him away.

Breakfast the next morning was a quiet affair that is until post arrived. The commotion started when a very old battered owl named Errol dropped a red letter at Ron Weasleys plate. Now in the wizarding world a red letter is commonly known as a howler. You have to open them immediately or they self-destruct, but either way anyone in the vicinity can hear them, but opening it means nothing is damaged.

Ron paled and suddenly the strident voice of Molly Weasley spoke:

RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! I RECEIVED TWO VERY STRANGE MESSAGES, ONE FROM THE HEADMASTER AND THE OTHER FROM YOUR SISTER! BOTH STATED HARRY HAS BEEN RESORTED INTO SLYTHERIN THROUGH NO FAULT OF HIS OWN! I ALSO HEARD YOU DECIDED TO GIVE HIM HASSLE AND CALL HIM A JUNIOR DEATH EATER!. NOT TO MENTION TURN HIS OLD FRIENDS FROM HIM! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY. AND YOU SHALL APOLOGISE TO HIM OR SO MERLIN HELP ME, YOU WILL WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN! YOU LIVED IN HIS HOUSE ALL SUMMER, EVEN THOUGH HE WAS ELSEWHERE AND MAY I ADD YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HIS BEST FRIEND! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK HE WOULD JOIN THE MONSTER WHO KILLED HIS PARENTS? I THINK NO! I AM DISAPPOINTED IN YOU RONALD! I REALLY AM!

After the tirade, the letter burst into flame and burned to ash. Ron meanwhile was red faced and ashamed, not to mention he was pissed off at his sister. Harry meanwhile, sat at the Slytherin table and thought, 'O_h well, I guess Mrs Weasley still likes me.'_

Once the chatter had started up again Harry looked at his mail he had got one from the Twins.

_Harry,_

_Whatever will we do with you? Mum got a letter from Ginny and Dumbles about Ronniekins and boy was she mad! She told us to let you know she thinks nothing less of you and to make sure you eat enough. Business is doing great we will send you our newest inventions to test out on the populace… just don't get caught, yeah? After all we wouldn't have the shop without your investment. Now about young Malfoy, why him? Seriously Harry, you are one nice guy. I am sure you could find someone! We look forward to hear from you especially any gossip about the Hogwarts populace._

_Fred and George your surrogate brothers and business partners_

Harry smiled to himself and put the letter safely in his pocket until later. At least some of the Weasleys still liked him just a pity Ron felt the way he did, so much for being best mates 'ay? Harry finished his breakfast quickly he had an independent study period first thing and wanted a decent spot in the library.

Once in the library Harry found a cosy nook to study in. firstly he wrote a letter to his surrogate godfather.

_Remus,_

_Hey things are progressing slowly here. So far the Slytherins haven't tried anything. I have made friends with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini as well as Draco. The only problem is after being resorted into Slytherin, Ron has decided I am a 'Junior Death Eater' and is trying to turn the Gryffindors against me. Will I ever get an easy life?_

_I have decided to try and become an animagus it will be an advantage in my fight I think. Do you happen to know if there are any books kicking around Grimmauld concerning the subject, of even Hogwarts that won't arouse suspicion? If so please send me them I am studying hard for a change. Well, I've quit quidditch and studying helps fill in the time that sport was filled and keep my mind off other concerns._

_Yours Harry_

After writing his letter Harry got out his book on elemental magic and proceeded to read and take notes on it. He was intrigued to learn all about the different magic's and decided he would try and harness some of the magic around him. Obviously he needed as much surprise on his side, and he decided that later on he would pay the Room of Requirements a visit, because it was secret and basically gave you whatever you wished. It would be an ideal training base, especially if he wanted to get away from his housemates.

After much time and many pieces of parchment filled notes later, Harry emerged from his corner of the library and made his way to his room to gather his stuff for lessons. He had Transfigurations and Defence Against Dark Arts. Professor Dumbledore had originally decided to finally give the job to Professor Snape, but couldn't find a suitable candidate for potions, so Snape was job sharing with Tonks, a member of the order and good friend of Harry's.

When Harry arrived at the defence classroom he noted that once again, Dumbledore in his infinite wisdom had decided to make the class Gryffindor/Slytherin. They had to have 2 senior classes, as so many people passed DADA thanks to Harry and his DA club in fifth year. Of course Harry was top of the class, which basically could have been because he had needed to fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters in some form or other for five years.

Harry smiled a greeting to Tonks and took a seat between Draco and Blaise. If she was surprised at this turn of events the young Auror didn't say a word or change facial expression. What did surprise her though was the malevolence in the glare one Ron Weasley sent Harry's way. Once everyone was seated she began the lesson, "Wotcher class, my name is Professor Tonks and I will be your defence professor, alongside Professor Snape this year!"

The class nodded and the Gryffindors groaned at the mention of Snape's name but perked at the idea of the crazy haired woman being their teacher. Harry smirked; internally he now knew that the Potions Professor was actually a decent guy and quite friendly in a sarcastic sort of way. Like all Slytherins, he hid behind a mask, not to mention the fact that he was a bloody spy for the light against the idiotic power crazy Voldemort. It was no wonder Snape had an evil persona, where others were concerned.

Tonks continued as if she hadn't heard the Gryffindors response, "This year we will be studying the Patronus spell. Hands up all who can conjure a patronus." Naturally Harry's hand went up, after all he had been able to do one since third year, Hermione tentatively put her hand up as did a few other Gryffindors. Tonks smiled and said "Harry care to demonstrate for us?"

Harry groaned he would get her back for this. He cast a withering glare her way and stood next to her he whispered "Thanks _Nymphadora, _as if my life wasn't difficult enough…"

She mock glared back and Harry shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" A beautiful white stag erupted out the end of his wand. Harry smiled fondly a moment at it then placed his customary bored looking mask on his face. Prongs bowed once to Harry and cantered round the room once before coming back to Harry who muttered, "Bloody show off."

Tonks giggled and Harry said "You will pay for that Tonks." Harry moved gracefully back to his seat and Tonks said "Well done Harry 10 points to Slytherin for an excellent Patroni." She then continued "Can any one tell me what a patronus is used for?"

Harry looked bored, this was old hat to him, but he watched calculatingly to see who would answer. He saw with no small measure of delight when Neville put his hand in the air. Draco and some other Slytherins snickered and Harry glared at them. He caught Tonks eye and mouthed, "Ask Nev."

She inclined her head and said, "Yes Mr Longbottom?"

Neville squeaked and then in a quavering voice said, "They are used to repel Dementors and Harry showed some of us last year how to do them." Tonks smiled and awarded Gryffindor 10 points. This made the round-faced boy beam; the boy normally only ever gained points for Herbology. Harry smiled at his shy friend and then turned towards the front.

After class Tonks asked Harry to wait behind. He told his friends he'd see them in the Great Hall. Once the class had left Tonks sank into a seat and said, "Wotcher Harry, how you coping in Slytherin?"

Harry smiled, "It's ok; still don't know much about them. I'm still testing the water, so to speak. Downside is Ron thinks I am gonna or have joined Voldemort, as if!"

Tonks sighed, "Yeah well, it's what I wanted to speak to you about. Professor Dumbledore would like you to have extra training with me and perhaps Hermione and Ron too."

Harry raised his eyebrows and said politely, "I agree that what he thinks is best, can be good, and I would be willing, but I'm not sure I could take the risk what he may choose to do, whether attack me or jeopardise my or someone else's health." He paused for a second and to let her digest what he had said to and emphasise his unease over the hot headed red head. She nodded for him to continue as she could tell he had more to say, "I believe that Neville and Luna would benefit the extra training, they can definitely handle their own. I can do my training on my own, and also with some select Slytherins I know I can trust, plus I have been practising all summer.

Tonks told Harry she would speak to Dumbledore about what he said and once their conversation was over, they made their way back to the Great Hall, all the while Harry teased her about her crush on Remus.

Once they got there however, he placed his mask on and bid good day to his new teacher and made his way to the Slytherin table. Once he had sat down, Draco commented that he seemed pretty chummy with the new professor, Harry smirked "She's cool, found out she is an Auror during one of my Summer holidays, also found out she is one of your cousins, her name was on a Family Tree I found. Sirius told me a little about it…" these thoughts made him sigh, the hole in his heart from his longing for his late godfather, it was getting a bit better, but was still there and he knew always would be. A smile crossed his face when he remembered a vow he had made, to take out Bellatrix Lestrange before Voldemort since she was the one that caused Sirius' death that fateful day.

Blaise sensing his roommate was withdrawing into himself, he asked Draco about the upcoming quidditch season in a bid to take Harry's mind of those particular thoughts for a while. Immediately Draco's face lit up, as quidditch was one of his passions. Harry of course tuned out, he really didn't want to listen to quidditch talk, but he silently thanked Blaise for his tactful change of subject.

While the beginning of the day had been slightly eventful, the rest of the day thankfully went on easily enough with only class and normal chitchat filling in their time until bed. But that was only the beginning.


	14. Chapter 14

Well I have finally got up the next chapter no excuses except real life and writers block get in the way.

you know the script I own nothing apart from the halfbaked plot ( actually there is no plot hehe).

thanks to all who reviewd and my lovely beta Sarah (GCandTKandFF.Nobsession)

oh yeah and please press the purple buttion and review

Ch 14

The weeks flew by for Harry as he settled into the daily routine as a Slytherin. While he did spend most of his time with his housemates, he still spent a fair amount of time in the library with Hermione occasionally Neville and Ginny would come too. Dean and Ron constantly made death eater comments concerning the Slytherins, against Mrs Weasleys strict instructions to do no such thing, they even went as far as trying to get Harry into trouble, though it never worked as Snape usually caught them in time. He always seemed to be about if someone were making trouble with his Slytherins.

Then again he had to because of the snakes' popularity. Though in Harry's case there were mixed feelings and Ginny had finally snapped one day at her brother and boyfriends attitude, their actions forcing her to dump Dean unceremoniously during lunch, causing a scene to be remembered, only to walk out after and leave the boy to sit and handle all the students clambering for gossip and to try to find out _why_ exactly she had done it, speaking this question to Neville, all he got in return was surprisingly venomous response from the usually quiet and kind boy, "If you don't know then that's your own problem." He then got up and followed Ginny out to comfort her and just to make sure she was okay.

Professor McGonagall watched the drama unfold and was most unimpressed with her houses' actions and how they were acting over such a small matter of a student changing. She felt bad for Harry, he had the world upon his shoulders and so far only Hermione and Neville along with Ginny and Colin were still speaking to him from his old house where he had once felt at home. The 7th years really didn't say much on the matter as they were all beginning to worry about classes a bit more and didn't really care what happened with the younger populace.

She was glad though that Harry had made a few good friends in his new house and she knew that Severus was on his side too, as much as he made it seem that he was a cold old man who only wanted to get the snivelling little school brats to learn potions, she knew that he would look after those in his house, just because no one else really would look after them, especially most of their families or those in other houses.

Until the present year she hadn't worried or really cared that much about those rich bias kids in the darker house, she had changed her ways after seeing how they had defended those in their house from those in others, even if it was Harry Potter who had only just been made one and was the one to defeat the one they are meant to support, they still stood up for him when things turned bad. But then again, that could just be because Harry is friendly with Draco Malfoy nowadays.

Glancing around the hall and her eyes falling on Harry, she still had the yearning to help him, as he had been in her house for the past many years, but she knew that he was now Severus' pupil and so she can't help him as much as she once could with him in her house. Instead she came to the decision to help him become an animagus with some extra tuition. She knew that it would be extremely handy during the fight.

xXxXxXxXx

True to his word, Draco made time for Harry and they were often found flying against one another, chasing the snitch with Blaise and Pansy usually watched from the stands. The four were seen together quite often, with some of those times being accompanied by Tracy Davis.

The Malfoys' still maintained the illusion that they were loyal to Voldemort, and even went as far to say that Draco and his friends were trying to persuade Harry to join the cause, which ensured that he didn't send Harry any fake messages. There was still the usual Death Eater activities, but nothing major to concern himself with.

Harry had also become quite proficient at healing charms and knew how to make various potions. He also learnt what some of them were for specifically, although many he already knew because of the amount of times he ended up In the hospital wing for extended amounts of time and boredom urging him to ask the nurse as many questions as he could about the different things she would use on him for pain or healing.

Now Draco still seemed oblivious to the fact that Harry felt anything towards him, though he did experience an increased amount of jealousy. Every time he saw Blaise and Harry clowning around together he would silently fume and think **'Zabini has no right to be fooling about with _my_ Harry'**,which was rather uncalled for considering he was dating Pansy. The young lady in question was besotted with Draco, but it was debatable whether or not he felt the same. He certainly was still as obsessed with Harry as in previous years, but instead of wanting to best him, he didn't want anyone near him and this caused major ructions.

Harry was dreading the first Hogsmeade weekend as he had almost always gone with Ron and Hermione in previous years. Draco had suggested they all go together, but when Harry said he wasn't too sure, Draco took offence and flounced off in the huff and Harry being the stubborn bloke he was refused to speak to him. Draco was used to his friends jumping through hoops for him and it was still weird for him when Harry refused to do that. While Draco usually admired this about Harry, this time he couldn't see what the problem was.

On the other hand Pansy and Blaise understood better the situation, Blaise maybe more so because he shared a room with Harry and had gotten to know him a bit better. The Gryffindor Golden Trio used to do everything together and Harry was the unspoken leader, they had spats and Hermione usually stuck by Harry, but now he had been resorted they couldn't even spend time in public places together in case she was ostracised too. Harry loved Hermione though not in a romantic way of course, being as he was gay.

He was so torn upside about his feelings of betraying Hermione because of his want to hang out with Draco, Blaise and Pansy. But when he mentioned his feelings to the Gryffindor girl all she said was for him not to be so silly. Pansy and Blaise attempted in explaining the ex-Gryffindors feelings to Draco, but all the Slytherin did was accuse them of taking Harry's side, acting like a petulant child once more.

Pansy of course tried to keep the peace and told Draco they weren't, but Blaise told him in no uncertain terms that he was being selfish and if he wanted to keep Harry's friendship, he would have to stop acting so childishly, because Harry just couldn't see his other friends without sneaking about.

This caused a rift for a few days as Draco refused to acknowledge that he'd blown things out of proportion, he was also incensed that Blaise was stealing Harry away and Pansy, well, she was kind of in no mans land with Harry and Blaise on one side and Draco on the other. After a few more days ticked by the situation leaked out to Snape, and when he heard of the quarrel he intervened, telling Draco and Harry to agree to disagree because they had to stick together and show a united front to the rest of the school and for their own well being. Grudgingly Draco conceded Harry's point and begged him to go to Hogsmeade.

Harry ended up agreeing grudgingly, but put in one condition, that Draco and Pansy had to keep the lovey dovey stuff to a minimum. When Harry said this, Draco began to wonder what he had against the relationship. If only he knew how Harry felt… although Harry was feeling kind of confused because he was also becoming increasingly attracted to his roommate.

Not that it mattered because he was sure no one could possibly love him, Cho was a disaster and a half, with her love for Cedric still strong when she started and ended dating Harry. Though Blaise Zabini would have been perfectly happy had Harry asked him for a date. He was attracted to the former Gryffindor, in fact had been since the end of 4th year. He also knew Harry was crushing on Draco, but seeing as Blaise was a Slytherin, he wasn't going to let that stop him.

The fact that Draco acted like a spoiled child every time Harry disagreed with him gave Blaise the perfect opportunity to become closer to his dark haired companion. In his eyes if Draco couldn't see what a catch the boy who lived was then who was he to interfere.

So Blaise just made sure to make himself available to Harry whether as a friend or something more.

xXxXxXxXx

The Hogsmead day arrived and Harry and co made their way to the little wizarding town, one they got there Harry noticed a new joke shop, It was none other than Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, Harry dragged his friends in with him to see what new products the twins had come up with.

"Harry, mate welcome to our 2nd branch of Weasleys wizarding wheezes!" Harry waved at his friends and decided to purchase a few items but when he got to the till George stopped him and said, "Harry put your galleons away, these are on the house!"

Harry was about to protest, but before he could say a word, an indignant Ron shouted, "What the what is that Death Eater scum doing in here and why are you giving him free stuff!"

Harry, having had a enough of his former friend, walked up till he was nose to nose and hissed, "Because, _Ronald_ I am their investors and it was my idea they buy you new robes, you rotten ungrateful wretch, keep this up I _will_ ensure the wards of Grimmauld never let you in again, I may be in Slytherin and I may be friends with Draco and a few others in my new house, but I will never be a Death Eater! That bastard killed my parents and Sirius. I may have fame and riches but you, you prick have better riches than I ever will you have, a loving family! Who the fuck do I have? No one! So spare me your amateur dramatics! That goes for your fucking little entourage of Gryffindors too!"

He turned on his heel and said to Fred and George in a sincere voice, "Thanks guys, but I don't fancy the company in here at the moment, give my regards to your parents." With that said he walked out the door, fuming silently.

Once he had left the twins turned on their brother, darkness filling their eyes and their cheeks reddening in anger, George hissed, "Good one, Ronniekins, mum will be hearing of this you. Mark our words." Then as one, they said, "Any student maligning the name of Harry Potter, is hereby banned from this shop. That goes for you too Ron, dear brother of ours, and I'm ashamed to say most of our former house. Because if it wasn't for Harry, we wouldn't have this shop and dick head over there would still be in his fucking girly second hand robes. So until you all get your head out your arses. _Piss off!_"

Ginny stood off to one side with Hermione and Neville and said, "Well, mum will be sending another howler soon, I'm sure." The other two agreed and hoped Harry would be ok.

Meanwhile, Harry was angrier than he had been in ages, he couldn't get over the nerve of Ron and he was damned sure that if, or even when Ron came to senses, he would have to grovel and beg on his knees before Harry would speak to him, because he had been given far too many chances over the years.

xXxXxXxXx


	15. Chapter 15

well heres chapter 15 finally and as usual didnt work out as planned my halfbaked brain sends mixed messages to my fingers obviously lol!

thanks everyone who reviewed its appreciated. and thanks to my lovely beta sarah

disclaimers see previous chapters but basically i dont own them.

please read and review.

Ch15

Soon it was Halloween and Dumbledore in his infinite _wisdom_ decided to hold a dance to try and show school unity. Needless to say the female population were very excited, though the Slytherins didn't show it, because outwardly they appeared their usual cold and aloof selves. One student definitely wasn't looking forward to it in the slightest and that was one Harry James Potter. Not only was Halloween the 16th anniversary of his parent's deaths and the start of him being the boy who lived. But he really couldn't bear the thought of seeing Pansy and Draco together at a dance.

Unfortunately the female population didn't seem to notice his reluctance to speak about the dance and most were looking coyly at the brunette when he passed them in the corridors. He was becoming increasingly frustrated at the attention and when he moaned about it to another year mate they looked at him as though he were mad.

The week leading up to the dance was exasperating and Harry was seriously contemplating eating in the kitchens and wearing his invisibility cloak to all his classes. When he mentioned this to Pansy she looked puzzled and said "But Harry why? Next to Draco you are the hottest guy at Hogwarts! You could have any girl you want."

Harry sighed and responded by saying "Well first off, I really don't want to go to the dance, after all it's the anniversary of me becoming the Boy Who Lived" a slight hint of venom in his voice when mentioning the title he had been stamped with. He paused before continuing, "Hmm, perhaps I can become incurably ill for a night and stay in the dorms?"

Blaise smirked and said "Nah that wouldn't get rid of the female admirers."

Harry smiled and said, "True…"

----------

A few days before the dance Harry decided that he wasn't going, instead he was going to procure some alcoholic Butterbeer, Fire whiskey from Hogsmeade and drown his sorrows in the Slytherin Common Room and if the powers that be didn't like it, tough luck.

So when a particularly brave young lady asked him if he would like to accompany her, Harry said loudly "No thank you, I shall not be attending the dance and I do not care what anyone says my decision is final "

People started muttering amongst themselves at the news Harry was boycotting the dance when Severus Snape of all people said disgustedly "I am sure Mr Potter has his reasons for not attending and it is not obligatory also he and his friends have my permission to spend it in the dorms if they so wish. Though seeing as what happened on Halloween 1981, it's hardly surprising the boy doesn't want to celebrate it." He then swept out the room muttering about imbeciles and idiotic Gryffindor of a Headmaster, much to the amusement of his Slytherins and the palpable relief of Harry.

Later, Harry thanked his Head of House and thought to himself that it was amazing that a man, who hated his parents, knew why he didn't want to go to a dumb dance on the anniversary of their deaths, and yet the headmaster, who people thought was wonderful and infallible, didn't.

---------

The afternoon of Halloween saw Harry and Blaise sneaking out to Hogsmeade to procure alcohol that the Weasley twins had bought for Harry seeing as he was still underage. Once that was taken care of, they went to the kitchens and asked the house elves for some food, so the upper years in Slytherin could have an impromptu party if the mood took them.

Of course they were happy to oblige because Harry was a regular and they all liked him, especially Dobby. Blaise of course chuckled and teased Harry about it mercilessly that is until Harry told him if he kept it up he'd get no alcohol or food.

Later that night, under the cover of his invisibility cloak, Harry made his way outside the castle to the lake. He knew he'd be likely left alone as the stupid ball was in full swing. He sat under his favourite tree and just looked sadly over at the water and wished, not for the first time, that his parents were there with him, or that he had a loving family to care for him.

He sat there for what seemed an age, but he really didn't care. He was in a depressed state and decided that the only way he'd feel remotely better would be to get rat assed drunk. And seeing as he was outside and his alcohol was in the dungeons decided to go inside grab a few bottles and lock himself in his dormitory, although he wasn't counting on Pansy and her mothering instinct. As he entered the Slytherin common three unhappy fellow year mates accosted him

"Where have you been Potter?" hissed Malfoy.

Harry sighed frustrated, "None of your damn business Malfoy. Go and snog your girlfriend and leave me the hell alone." With that said he turned on his heel grabbed the full bottle of Fire Whiskey and stormed to the dorm he shared with Blaise fully intent on drinking himself into oblivion.

Pansy widened her eyes slightly and shared a look with Blaise who shrugged and muttered, "He's upset for multiple reasons, I'd wager he intends on drinking himself silly too"

Pansy huffed and said "Humph, well we will just see about that, now wont we?" and followed the dark haired boy out the commons to the boy's dorms. The other two stayed down in the common room, thinking that she would probably only be up there for a short time, but when it looked like she wasn't coming back anytime soon, they decided to go up to find out what was happening.

Meanwhile in Harry's room "Pansy what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be enjoying yourself at the dance with Draco?"

The Slytherin girl smiled slightly and said "Harry love, we are Slytherins. We don't need to attend some silly dance if we don't desire besides the younger years are attending on behalf of Slytherin, we decided to stay here with you."

Harry smirked and drawled "Well Parkinson there is no need. I have my Fire Whiskey to keep me company." He took a swig and continued on to say "Besides, no one loves me; I have no one and tonight is the anniversary of this happening. So what better way to celebrate then get so pissed that I can't remember my name or the fact that the one I love is currently in a relationship with another one of my friends."

Before Pansy could say another word Blaise and Draco came in with Blaise saying, "Really Potter, if you were planning on stinking the dorm out with alcohol you could have invited me; after all I do have to share this room."

Harry muttered "Yeah whatever Zabini, though I dunno why a bloke can't get to drown his sorrows in peace round here."

Blaise chuckled and grabbed some whiskey and took a swig he offered the bottle to Pansy who wrinkled her nose up and Harry said, "If you want to join my party you have to drink something otherwise I shall get pissed on my own."

Draco said something about there just being whiskey and Harry said "Nah, there's also alcoholic Butterbeer, but as I was intending it for just myself, don't know if there's much, so if you want to join in bring it through if not, piss off."

Draco looked about to make a scathing comment, but Pansy smiled sweetly and said "No problem Harry, Draco and myself will get the Butterbeer and I may just have a stash of my own in my room" and she dragged her blonde boyfriend out of the room.

When they were gone Harry sighed and muttered inaudibly to himself about annoying females and why couldn't they leave him alone. Blaise chuckled and Harry just glared half-heartedly at his roommate. They didn't say anything while the others were gone; Blaise just sat on his bed, bottle in hand leaning against the head of the bed.

When Pansy and Draco came back with the rest of the alcohol she whined, "I'm bored!" suddenly she smiled though and exclaimed, "I know lets play a game or something!"

Harry groaned and muttered "I don't think so missy, because if I know you, you will want to know who I was referring to in our previous conversation and only one other person knows and that only cos he guessed."

Pansy huffed and Draco drawled, "What do you want to know now woman?"

"Just who Harry is in love with." She said with a shrug and grin. "All I know is they are already in a relationship with one of his friends."

Harry sighed the conversation was becoming quite dangerous in his opinion, he may be in love with Draco but that didn't mean he wanted him to find out, especially considering he was dating Pansy. So he looked beseechingly at Blaise who drawled "Really Panse, leave it. If Harry doesn't want you to know then don't you think he may have a good reason for it?"

She nodded and looked calculatingly at Blaise as Draco drawled, "Why wouldn't he want us to know? We are his friends too maybe we can help him get this girl."

Blaise smirked and Harry shouted, "It's not a girl alright and Zabini only knows because he guessed so _please_ just leave it be."

Draco huffed and whined "But Harry! Why didn't you tell me? I was your friend first…"

Harry sighed and said, "Don't sweat it; I didn't want any one to know. Blaise somehow stumbled upon my secret and my love wont find out as he is already in a relationship and I for one don't want to be the cause of breaking them up, besides who could possibly like me."

Harry sighed and thought **'I can't do this anymore, I'm starting to feel and sound like a broken record. Why did I have to fall for Draco? We will never be together. He's with Pansy.' **He ran his hand through his hair and said "Now this conversation is over. I intend to get pissed as I said before and don't want to ruin anyone else fun. So why don you three go and do whatever it is you do and don't worry about me, ok?"

Draco looked miffed and Harry said "Dray honestly don't worry go spend time with your girlfriend, I'll finish my drink and maybe just go to bed I'm not the greatest company just now."

Draco nodded clearly not happy with the situation but Pansy wrapped he arms round his neck and purred "Come on Draykie if Harry's sure, we can go and have some fun in private. You know… a party for two."

Harry looked slightly disturbed and on the pretence of getting another drink turned away from them. He couldn't bear to watch Pansy like that over Draco like that. Draco narrowed his eyes in thought but made no comment and wondered what Harry's problem was. Pansy continued her whining though and so he bid the others good bye and left the room. Blaise waited until he couldn't hear their footsteps before turning to Harry and raised his eyebrow. "You should know you should never let her know if you like someone if you're not intending to tell her exactly who. The same with Draco… they'll both be watching you more now…"


	16. Chapter 16

Ive finally updated I take ages I know but if I am lucky it will be worth the wait.

thanks to **Sarah (GCandTKandFF.Nobsession)** my beta and all of my lovely reviewers you know who you are I hope.

as is usual I own neither characters or idea of Harry Potter if I did I would be loaded and he would be snogging hot blokes left right and center.

Ch16

Harry never answered Blaise; he was too busy berating himself for letting his secret slip. He knew that someone would eventually figure it out, and if what Blaise said were true then in all likelihood both Pansy and Draco would try their best to figure out the identity of Harry's secret love.

So Harry did the only logical thing to his mind, which was to swiftly drink himself into a mindless blob. True being drunk never solved anyone's problems he knew this in the deepest darkest recesses of his mind, but he was passed caring.

Blaise watched his friend get slowly inebriated and thought, 'I**f you can't beat 'em, might as well join 'em'**. Blaise you see knew from past experience that drinking alone wasn't a good idea. Besides he was a Slytherin and perhaps this was his chance with Harry, and if they did snog and Harry regretted it, or was embarrassed, whatever, all he would need to do was blame it on the consumption of alcohol and claim he was trying to comfort the other and it got slightly out of hand.

"Potter don't hog all the booze, pass some over here" Blaise drawled.

Harry looked startled a moment and said "Didn't I ask you to leave earlier? And not worry about me?"

Blaise smirked and replied "It's no fun getting drunk by yourself, I know this. And besides seeing as it's my dorm too, I just thought I'd keep you company". Harry snorted and shrugged as if to say whatever, though he did move slightly so Blaise had better access to the booze.

Some time later a squiffy Blaise decided he was bored drinking in silence and said, "Harry if you don't mind me asking who your first crush was?"

Harry smirked slightly and said "Oliver Wood, though at first I was in denial, I never told anyone. People thought I was crushing on Cho Chang in fourth year."

Blaise smirked and said slyly "You got a thing for Quidditch players then Harry?"

Harry smiled slightly and murmured, "I never looked at it that way before, but no matter, who would want me any way? Besides how would I know if anyone wanted to be with me because I was Harry Potter boy who lived or for me, just Harry."

Blaise smiled and said "Honestly Harry who wouldn't want to be with you? You are sweet, kind, Hot. Especially after a shower...you try to see the best in others and well any guy who captured you would be lucky indeed."

Harry cocked his head and looked slightly confused and through his drink befuddled brain thought '**is he for real.'**

As if he could read his mind Blaise said, "And if Dray can't see what a catch you are, then it's his own fault."

Harry, whose self-esteem was non-existent, looked slightly unbelieving and muttered about crazy Slytherin roommates, interspersed with; I need more alcohol; which to a casual sober observer was likely a strange sight.

Blaise though being squiffy - though he would deny this - just smirked and drawled out in a casual tone, "That as may be so, but unless we raid the other dorm or sneak out we are very low on the booze."

Harry started muttering softly under his breath; in Parselmouth no less, as he tended to do when he wanted to swear unheard or unknown.

Now, being a red-blooded Slytherin male, Blaise thought the sibilant hissing was damn sexy. And he proceeded to show Harry just how much.

---------------------------

The following morning Harry woke up next to a warm body '**Shit Potter what have you done now?'**

was the first thing that came to mind; his head was thumping, but before he could move or even think of doing so a knock was heard on his door.

"Go away." he muttered feebly.

Of course, as usually happens when you want someone to go away, Harry's plea was ignored completely and Pansy called, "Harry sweetie are you coming for breakfast today or not?" the volume angering Harry's head ache all the more.

Harry groaned and muttered curses under his breath thinking '**I so do not need this just now what I need is a hangover potion and if I'm lucky some peace and quiet**.'

Meanwhile Blaise had also woken up and was thinking how nice it was to be lying next to Harry, but wasn't sure what his friends reaction would be. Though when he heard Harry muttering about Pansy again he drawled "Pansy be a love and have some patience; some of us have just awoke and are in rather fragile states. So if you would be so kind as to bugger off and leave us be. That would be great."

Pansy stood at the other side of the door huffed in annoyance and muttered, "Well perhaps if you hadn't gotten so pissed you wouldn't be so antsy!"

Blaise rolled his eyes and said loudly, "Well, I couldn't very well leave Harry to drink alone, but unless you have the gift of a sobering potion or feel nice enough to cast the sobrietus charm on us piss off."

Meanwhile Harry was a bit dazed and thinking **'Oh my god, I am in bed with Blaise what did we do?'**

He looked tentatively over at his friend and dorm mate and Blaise smiled right back.

Before either of the two could say anything pansy and Draco entered the room. They took one look at the situation and Pansy squealed "Oh my goodness!! Are you two together now? That would be so sweet! We could double date and everything!"

Harry groaned and buried his head under the covers while Draco glared daggers at both boys. Blaise smirked and drawled, "Pansy, dearest, do not jump to conclusions. We are merely lying in the same bed; most likely due to the consumption of alcohol, see the evidence of empty bottles?"

Harry smiled slightly and muttered "Now if you've quite finished squealing, I feel like I've been run over by a herd of angry hippogriffs and perhaps one of you lovely people, could either give me a sobering potion or cast the spell so I can actually move and get freshened up, if not piss off and annoy the other houses or something."

Draco was about to open his mouth with an angry retort but Harry said "Not now Dray, please, if you want to have a go please wait until my head hurts less and do something to curb Pansy's enthusiastic squealing. I love her to bits, but hell I've got a bastard of a hangover and am _not_ in the mood."

He then muttered "And Zabini why did you let me drink so much?"

Blaise smirked and said "Because my dear Potter, you were intent on drinking yourself sober and nothing anyone could say would make you do otherwise. So I decided to keep you company to ensure you weren't a lonely drunk."

Harry smiled sweetly and said "Oh well that explains that. Now would someone do me the honour of casting the bloody charm! Please?"

Draco glared while Pansy fawned over him, while Harry muttered, "I feel sick."

Blaise chuckled and snaked his arm round Harry to his bedside dresser and fumbled a moment before producing two bottles of hangover potion.

He handed one to Harry with a flourish, who smiled gratefully and then downed it in one go. All of a sudden he was hit with a vision of the night before. His cheeks coloured a lovely shade of pink and muttered quietly to himself.

Draco saw this and narrowed his eyes at Harry who smiled sweetly and said "Well if Pansy would excuse us, I for one need to get showered before we head down to breakfast. Not that I'm sure my stomach could handle anything."

Blaise just smirked at the blonde and "Yeah me too. If you guys would leave us be, I don't know about Harry, but I don't like getting ready with an audience here."

Draco narrowed his eyes further and Harry gave him big green puppy dog eyes, which would melt the coldest of hearts and said "Please Dray? We will meet you for breakfast later and besides it will give you and Pansy some more alone time together."

Pansy simpered and draped herself over Draco once again, who muttered "Yeah sure, but don't take forever in there Potter or else. Breakfast will be over soon."

Harry just rolled his eyes and wondered how Draco could say that, after all he was usually the one who held everyone else up.

When the others had left, Harry cast a complicated locking charm on the door and also a privacy bubble and turned to Blaise and said, "We need to talk about what happened last night".

please review after reading but be kind if possible.


	17. Chapter 17

disclaimer: read previous chapters

thanks to sarah my beta and also to my reviewers.

I know its a bit short but I hope you like it ok

Chapter 17

Harry licked his lips nervously while Blaise silently watched his friend. Harry didn't know what to say or do, true he** was **in love with Draco; but he also had to acknowledge that he had developed somewhat of a crush on Blaise, but first and foremost he didn't want to lose the friendship he had cultivated with his roommate.

While Harry was trying to formulate an opening to the conversation Blasie said, "Look Harry, what happened between us last night in no way changes our friendship, well not from my perspective anyway. I have kind of been crushing on you since about fourth year **but **if you don't want more that's cool we can just put it down to experience and too much alcohol."

Harry looked at his friend a moment and grinned, "That's a relief. I so didn't want things to become uncomfortable."

He then raised an eyebrow and drawled "So Zabini, been crushing on me since fourth year, eh? You kept that one quiet."

Blaise took a swipe at Harry; who with his seeker reflexes dodged him. Soon both boys were engaged in an all out pillow fight. They only stopped when Draco started shouting at them to hurry up or they would be late.

The next few weeks passed by uneventfully but occasionally Draco would watch Harry and Blaise interactions and scowl. Harry noticed and tried to ignore it but one night he called Draco up on it.

"Dray, what exactly is your problem?"

The blonde looked quizzically at Harry and drawled,"I have no idea what you are on about Harry."

Harry smirked and raised a disbelieving eyebrow "Come off it, you scowl at Blaise and me quite frequently. What gives?"

Draco had the good grace to colour slightly but refused to answer so Harry sighed and said "If your jealous; don't be, no one is stealing my friendship away, we share a dorm, he's a good bloke and not too shabby on the eyes either. And besides I need someone to speak to when you and Pansy get all couple-y; don't I?"

While inside he had his usual internal debate about his feelings for the blonde not that Draco ever noticed thankfully. Draco smirked and drawled, "I so do not need to hear what blokes look good, thank you. Besides you were my friend first and it only took us 6 years to get here." Harry just laughed in response, reminding Draco that he treasured all his friends, or at least those who he had left.

Pansy on the other hand thought Harry and Blaise were a couple and often commented how cute they looked together, though not of course in the hearing of said boys. Of course being Hogwarts, word soon spread and the two boys thought it was hilarious. Nothing had happened since Halloween; well apart from some playful flirting and a few light touches here and there.

Harry couldn't deny the mutual attraction, but seeing as he had told his dorm mate about his feelings for their blonde friend, felt it wasn't fair to do anything about it. Of course when ever anyone asked what was going on both boys refused to confirm or deny anything, which left people believing they were an item especially Pansy.

When she brought it up with Draco, he wasn't in the least amused and drawled, "Really woman get a grip of yourself, stop acting like a Hufflepuff." He then paused a moment and said "If Blaise and Harry are together that is their business **but **until such a time as they decide to tell us they are we will keep out of their business and assume they are just friends."

Pansy huffed but agreed nonetheless and silently pondered why her boyfriend was so bent out of shape. Meanwhile Blaise had noticed Draco getting quite jealous when he and Harry were together and inwardly smirked. _Oh he would get Harry for himself and show Draco just what he was missing and by that time it would be too late._

please find it in your heart to update thank you


End file.
